Fuck The Rulez
by TylerElizabethKB
Summary: 5 gangs rule over Firegreens, a medium sized almost hidden town. Axis, Allies, Nordics, R.T.G.B, and Totally Fabulous all love fighting and planning against each other, not caring about what could possibly happen to them...until it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

(By the way this will have who they are in the anime/manga in case you don't know their human name, one or two I had to find a name for them because they did not have any suggested for them)

Axis:  
Feliciano (North Italy)  
A very happy and bubbly boy, but he knows when to drop into a fighting mode. He can be very dangerous. If he waves a white flag you better prepare for what's behind you, because it's only a distraction so the others can attack. Caution! Mess with anyone  
he loves, especially his brother and Ludwig, and let's just say you better have a death wish.

Weapon(s) of choice: guns or throwing knifes

Lovino (South Italy Romano)  
Feliciano's twin brother, he is very feisty, can be kind of a dick, and he knows how to fuck a bitch up. Will cut a bitch if you dare mess with Feliciano or Antonio. Knows how to play the insult game, and is not afraid to cuss you out, in fact he finds  
it fun.

Weapon(s) of choice: gun

Antonio (Spain)  
Another very happy boy that looks at the bright side of everything, although he knows how to use a axe. It doesn't seem like it, but he is very dangerous as well. Make the note not to hurt one of his friends, especially Lovino. Don't touch his or Lovino's  
tomatoes, and don't say I didn't warn you if you do.

Weapon(s) of choice: axe

Gilbert (Prussia)  
The older brother of Ludwig, he seems a little devilish, and someone you would definitely want to bed, but he will kill a bitch if you mess with him or anyone of the gang. Plus he has a huge ego, don't say he isn't awesome, or you will be dead. Please  
note to hide your vital regions, or he will occupy them.

Weapon(s) of choice: sword

Ludwig (Germany)  
Gilbert's younger brother, he seems like someone that will kill you with only his eyes, and knows how to take control of the situation. He is very protective of Feliciano, and will do anything to protect him from harm (even though Feliciano can take care  
of himself).

Weapon(s) of choice: gun

Kiku (Japan)  
He may be the quietist one of the Axis, but he is one of the most dangerous. Born and raised to be a samurai, he is very good with a katana, and can slice a bitch without showing a hint of emotion.

Weapon(s) of choice: katana

Allies:  
Alfred (America)  
He is one of the strongest out of everyone. Known for fighting manly with his fists, but can pull out a gun if need be. He has a ego as well, and claims to be the hero that will protect his gang from the villainous other gangs. He is Matthews older brother,  
and protects him even though Matthew doesn't need it.

Weapon(s) of choice: fists/gun

Arthur (England)  
A gentleman by day, punk rock by night, this guy knows how to fight a bitch. He curses the others to hell, and poisons people with his cooking, make sure to say 'no' to scones. He's not the best fighter, but sure as hell ain't weak. Use caution when approaching,  
he knows how to insult someone till they cry.

Weapon(s) of choice: black magic, sword, or gun

Francis (France)  
A lover not a fighter, or so he claims. He isn't the strongest, but doesn't go down without a fight that's sure. Many say approach with caution for he can do inappropriate touching, or make very sexual comments. Fights a lot with both Alfred and Arthur,  
and likes to disagree with both whenever he can, despite that they are all protective of each other.

Weapon(s) of choice: sword, very rarely gun

Yao (China)  
The oldest one of the gangs (but not by too much), but it doesn't slow him down at all. He uses a wok, and only a wok, as a weapon, and with only 1-2 hits it can knock you out if you are not careful. He doesn't show weakness to anyone, and is very cheerful  
when the situation at hand isn't serious. Carries a panda around with him, and apparently the panda can bite if you get too close.

Weapon(s) of choice: wok

Ivan (Russia)  
Said to be the scariest of the gang, and he uses it to his advantage. With a childlike mind, and a small sadist personality, he is a scary person. He uses a metal pipe as a weapon, so beware. Although on the outside he is creepy, he is actually very nice,  
and caring when need be, especially towards his sisters. If you dare to mess with either one, well, you will wish you were dead.

Weapon(s) of choice: pipe/gun

Matthew (Canada)  
Very quiet and shy at first, he seems like someone harmless, but that's mostly just a act. He is a strong person, and seems to be invisible sometimes, he uses that to his advantage. Be aware of his hockey stick, and pet polar bear, they hurt. He is Alfred's  
younger brother, and he hates when Alfred 'protects' him when he doesn't need it.

Weapon(s) of choice: hockey stick

Natalia (Belarus)  
She is the scariest girl in the gang, and has a obsession with knives, as well as Ivan, but it's really just wanting to protect him. She is Ivan's and Kat's younger sister, and is very very protective over her siblings. Despite the knife thing, and just  
her creepy act, she is actually very fun, and can be a bit of a prankster. She is the best at setting traps.

Weapon(s) of choice: knifes/traps

Kat (Ukraine)  
She is very motherly, and takes care of the others in the gang. She can be a crybaby, and is the weakest of the gang, but can stand her ground when she needs to. She wishes to make peace with the gangs, but once they mess with her siblings/gang all of  
that goes out the window, and she is ready to fight. Sometimes she fights with a pitchfork, and is the older sister of both Natalia and Ivan.

Weapon(s) of choice: pitchfork

Nordics:  
Berwald (Sweden)  
A very scary looking guy, with a look that could kill, but really he's not as scary as he seems. Not to say he's not scary in battle, he is, but he isn't around the others in the gang. He protects the gang, and will let nothing harm them, especially Tino.

Weapon(s) of choice: a metal staff as tall as him

Tino (Finland)  
The most innocent looking one of the gang, but of course don't let that smile fool you. He is a excellent snipper shooter, and knows how to get into any house undetected. If the group needs to do spying, he is the guy they send for the job. He will protect  
the gang with his life, and loves all of them dearly.

Weapon(s) of choice: gun

Emil (Iceland)  
He says that he prefers to be alone like he was, but secretly loves having his friends and brother with him. He always has his pet puffin with him, which is named 'Mr. Puffin'. He's Lucas's younger brother. Despite wanting to seem mature, he has a childish  
side to him, and can fight really well when he wants to. Like the rest of the gang he will protect them with his life.

Weapon(s) of choice: gun/sword

Lucas (Norway)  
He is a very mysterious and hard to read person. Like Arthur he believes in magic, and claims to have a troll by his side. He is a strong fighter, but doesn't like to get into the fight unless he needs to. He is Emil's older brother. He protects the gang,  
and makes sure no one gets hurt, and when they do he holds a grudge that never leaves.

Weapon(s) of choice: sword

Matthias (Denmark)  
Loud and cheerful are two words that could describe him, but so are dangerous and destructive. He is probably the strongest of the gang, and wields a axe into battle. If you dare to hurt any members of the gang he will bring his axe down on you. One to  
sacrifice himself for the others, while the others would do the exact same for him, or anyone in the gang. He sees them as a 'brother' group, even if the others don't really see it that way.

Weapon(s) of choice: axe

R.T.G.B:  
Michelle (Seychelles)  
Generally a very happy and sometimes clumsy girl, she wouldn't be see as a huge threat, but she can fight back when one attacks. She doesn't have much self confidence, and sees herself as 'useless', but the other girls in the gang make sure she knows  
it's not true. Her and Camille are best friends, and they stay together to protect each other.

Weapon(s) of choice: sword/gun

Emma (Belgium)  
She is very mature and cheerful, yet is very scary when angry. She is one of the stronger ones in the gang, choosing to fight physically, and with weapons/fists. She uses a gun most of the time, but can switch to her fists.

Weapon(s) of choice: gun, rarely fists

Elizaveta (Hungary)  
Don't let the flowers in her hair fool you into thinking that she won't hurt a fly, because she will hurt way more then a small fly. She has something against Gilbert, and hits him with her frying pan every chance she gets. That is her ultimate weapon,  
her frying pan. She is incredibly protective, and will not hesitate to hit a bitch if you hurt someone she cares deeply for.

Weapon(s) of choice: fraying pan

Lili (Liechtenstein)  
Very small, cute, and innocent, you wouldn't think that she would be strong at all right? Well if you're think that then you would be very wrong. Her older brother, who is not in any of the gangs, is a very skilled shooter, and had taught her everything  
he knows. If you even say something she deems as mean about her brother, your not going home without a bruise or two made by her. She is very protective of him, and her brother is very very protective of her. Hurt her, and you are going to be shot.

Weapon(s) of choice: gun

Camille (Monaco)  
She cares more for the others in the gang more then herself, which can be both a good and bad thing. She likes to gamble, and is optimistic despite looking very stern most of the time. She is incredibly intelligent, and uses it to her advantage. While  
she is not the strongest, or the most skilled fighter, she is the one that plans everything, and figures out what to do in various situations. She is very confident in herself, and her plans. She is very protective, and puts the others in the gang  
in front of herself. Her and Michelle protect each other since they are always together.

Weapon(s) of choice: intelligence, gun

Xiao Mei (Taiwan)  
A girl that worries a little too much about the world around her, yet has quite the quick temper. She is often smart mouthing the other gangs, which leads to plans against her gang, which of course is a bad thing. She is very cheerful and positive, and  
will stand her ground again anyone, but would rather verbally fight then physically. She doesn't yet have a weapons of choice because she's not for sure what she's the best at.

Weapon(s) of choice: gun (for now)

Totally Fabulous:  
Feliks (Poland)  
Although he doesn't seem like a strong person, believe me when I say he is. He cross dresses sometimes, and is a master of disguise. He can use a sword very well, and will sometimes bring a pony to the battle. Sometimes he is used as a detraction, so  
Toris can attack from behind, after he does Feliks jumps into the fight as well.

Weapon(s) of choice: sword

Toris (Lithuania)  
Like Feliks, he seems very weak, and like a pushover, someone you could easily take control over, but don't judge a book by its cover. He will sneak up on whoever from behind, and then strike. Insanely protective of Feliks, much like how Feliks is of  
him, and they are the best team you will ever see.

Weapon(s) of choice: sword

Welcome to my new book!

So I'm very excited for this one!

It will have mentions of drinking, sex, gambling, self harm, stealing, violence, capturing people, guns, knifes, swords, character death, both Yaoi and Yuri (of course, it wouldn't be one of my books without it), and just things that would be considered  
against the rules because in this book FUCK THE RULEZ!

So let me explain.

This won't be the normal gang wars, no this will be like real battles. With guns, knifes, swords, and whatever else. It will lead to people getting really hurt, and after awhile even death. There will probably be a 'forbidden love' type situation with  
whatever pairing(s) I pick.

So here's the pairings I'm planning (minus the 'forbidden love')~  
SuFin  
LitPol  
RoChu  
Spamano  
GerIta  
DenNor

Right now that's it.

I have three different ideas for the 'forbidden love' pairing, and I'm not sure which I will go with.

FUCK IT I might go with all of them! But who knows really?

So welcome to 'Fuck the Rulez' and I hope you enjoy my newest story.

~Tyler-Elizabeth


	2. Chapter 2

Thursday, October 13, 7:18  
3rd person POV:  
Currently the Axis were sitting silently in the Axis resistance living room. They were replaying in their heads the events that unfolded that day.

~flashback to 2:12, right after school~  
Allies had ganged up on them after they had exited the high school they all went to, pinning them to a corner because only Feliciano had brought his weapons that day.

Alfred stood in the front of the 8 member gang, smirking at the 5 in front of him, Kiku was currently at his locker since he was held after class for a minute or two.

"Well search 'em Nat, see what they have on them" the blonde demanded, and she nodded, walking up to Lovino first, and picking his pockets of anything he had. Lovino growled at the blonde that was now walking towards Antonio, she let out a small chuckle,  
picking Antonio's pocket, and then lightly smacking his ass just to get on Lovino's nerves. Lovino clung tightly to his boyfriend, something he did to show that the man belonged to him, Lovino was possessive over him if you couldn't guess.

Feliciano gripped the throwing knife in his hand tightly in rage, wanting nothing more but to stab the thing right into the psychopathic females arm, but taking one look at the tall Russian holding the metal pipe, and he restrained himself from doing  
just that. When Natalia had taken everything from the boys she walked back over to her gang, handing all the money over to Alfred.

"I better get some of the fucking money you understand?" Natalia threatened, lightly gripping the Americans shirt in her hand, and he nodded, million dollar smile on his face, which lead her to let go, and walk back over to her siblings, wrapping her  
arms around Ivan's.

Kiku was now walking towards the front doors of the school to meet up with the other Axis, when he noticed the scene going on right outside the doors. He narrowed his eyes, gripping his extra katana tightly as he watched the girl walk over to her taller  
siblings, putting two and two together on what just happened to his gang. Everyday he brought a slightly smaller katana from home just in case a situation like this happened, cause it certainly wasn't the first.

Feliciano had noticed the Japanese boy sneaking up on the unsuspecting short haired girl while the blonde in front went on about being the hero, before pressing the katana into her throat, bringing her head back towards him, smirking as the weaker went  
stiff.

The reaction was fast, too fast for Kiku to move away from, as Natalia stabbed the boy in the arm, which lead him to retreating the arm holding the katana away from the girls neck. The boy narrowed his eyes at the long haired female, who held a bloody  
knife in her hand. Feliciano threw one of his knives at Natalia, who moved out of the way just in time, who then pulled out another one ready to stab it into the brunettes arm, just as he wanted to do to her not 5 minutes ago.

The rest of the Allies pulled out their weapons, ready to attack, but the Axis knew they were out matched, so they narrowed their eyes, and ran off, not without Gilbert and Lovino both flipping them all off of course.

~back to normal time, 7:19~  
Now they each had their weapons in hand in case Allies decided to attack again, but that probably wasn't going to happen since no one knew where the others lived.

No one in the gangs had parents, so they lived with the gang, or with people within the gang. Here's how Axis works:

Everyone in the gang lives together in a 3 bedroom, one story house on the other side of the town from the school. Antonio and Lovino room together, same with Ludwig and Feliciano, Kiku takes the other one, and Gilbert volunteered to take the couch.

Feliciano was twirling one of his many knives around his fingers, a frown on his face, Gilbert was cleaning his sword, a look of boredom on his face, Lovino and Antonio were eating tomatoes, obviously deep in thought as they cuddled against the couch,  
and Ludwig was cleaning and bandaged Kiku's wound.

Feliciano sighed, and everyone looked over to him "do you think Ivan would have killed me if I stabbed Natalia?" He asked, and the others in the room nodded as a answer, but they went into yet another silence after that little exchange of conversation.

This time Kiku sighed "sorry about almost slitting Kats neck" he told the rest, and Lovino let out a short laugh "better then that one dumbass talking about being the damned hero" he said, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"But now we have Allies probably wanting to get us back, or at least Ivan and Natalia who are sure to attack us somehow" Ludwig explained, but everyone already knew that they would at least have a angry Russian and Belarusian following them till they  
strike.

Antonio shrugged "I don't know amigo Ivan and Natalia may not love having Alfred taking charge, but I don't think they would attack without a 'go'" he said, and Ludwig thought for a moment, but Kiku spoke up before he could say anything. "What about that  
one time Lili shot at Ivan and Natalia went after her?" He asked, and Ludwig nodded, going back into thought.

Feliciano spoke up "what about Arthur? Once he went after Lucas without Alfred's 'go'" he added, "and Francis went after Michelle and Camille that one day, and Alfred sure as hell didn't tell that bastard to do that" Lovino added as well.

They started naming different times when Allies went without Alfred's 'go', if you couldn't guess Alfred basically took control of Allies, and he rules it with a tight iron grip, but we guessed the other Allies didn't like having Alfred as their leader  
since they were always going without orders.

They sat in thought, trying to think of anymore times, but broke out of it when a notification went off on Ludwigs phone.

He took his phone from his pocket, luckily Natalia only took the money in their pockets, which thankfully wasn't very much.

"I guess a few of the Allies are planning something" he said, showing them the phone, which held a live video of Alfred, Arthur, and Ivan walking around the edge of their property. They didn't mean the house property, no they owned 1/5 of the town, and  
they were on the edge of that property.

Although they were on the edge of Axis property, and they also on the edge of Nordics, so I'm guessing they are getting the same notification.

We watch the 3 boys walking, looking to the Axis side, and not paying attention to the right of them, where a angry Swede and Fin were walking towards them, their weapons in hand.

We all watched intently as Tino shot what looked to be right in between Alfred and Arthur, and the 3 swiftly turned, coming face to face with 2 of the 5 Nordics. Alfred pointed a gun at Tino, who pointed his gun right back at him. They stayed still for  
a moment, no one saying anything.

Berwald pushed Tino's arms down with his hands, keeping his eyes on the Allies to make sure they didn't try anything, before speaking. "Leave" he told them, and they shook their heads "no we are doing something and you can't tell us to do shit" Alfred  
told the taller, and Berwald narrowed his eyes, nodding to Tino, who shot another bullet in the air.

The 3 looked slightly confused for a second, as the other 3 Nordics walked up behind the other 2, weapons in their hands as well. "We aren't going to say it again fucktards!" Matthias yelled, lifting his axe a foot or so off the ground. "Leave" Lucas  
finished for his loud boyfriend, who was probably scarring and alerting the people that lived in that area (of course other people live in this town). The 3 looked at each other, then back to the 5 in front of them "fine, we will leave" Arthur said  
for them, dragging both Alfred and Ivan off towards their area of the town.

The Nordics watched them leave for a minute or two, then nodded at each other, and walked farther into their area, away from the camera where we were watching.

Ludwig pulled the phone back towards him "it's 8:49, time to begin getting ready for bed everyone" he said, getting up from his spot on the floor. He gave Feliciano his hand to pull him up from the floor, and Feliciano took it in his, smiling brightly  
at his boyfriend "sì lets go to bed Luddy~" the brunette purred, lightly pulling his larger boyfriend towards their room.

The others had a mix of reactions.

Gilbert laughed "go get it West!" He screamed, and Lovino fumed "me and Toni can hear every single noise you two fuckers make since we are right next to you! You better not fucking fuck tonight you bastards! I need a actually good nights sleep tonight!"  
He yelled to the now locked door, grabbing Antonio by the arm, and dragging him to their room "come on Toni we are going to make more noise then them! If I can't have a good nights sleep then no one fucking can!" Antonio just smiled because he was  
getting free sex tonight, with a possessive Lovino which is a mix of a good and bad thing for him. "Ok Lovi!" He said, as they entered the room, and locked it.

Kiku looked horrified "b-both?" He questioned, and Gilbert had the same reaction. "Fuck. I can actually get some sleep when Feliciano and West are doing it, but when it's Toni and a fucking possessive Lovi I am going to be up all night! And so is Toni!  
Lovi's never gonna let him go today, especially after Natalia touched Toni's ass!" Gilbert exclaimed, and Kiku nodded in agreement.

It wasn't long before the moans began from both parties, and the two left in the living sighed "I thought I could get some sleep tonight" Kiku told Gilbert, and he nodded. Both were thinking the exact same thing as they both went to lay down, and at least  
try to get some sleep.

"I wish I could be like that, but I can't."

Ah poor Kiku and Gil, and poor Toni as well.

So I'm guessing your wondering about possessive Lovi right?

Well I didn't originally plan it, but once I decided for Natalia to touch Antonio's butt I figured that writing about a possessive Lovi would be much fun! So I added it into the plot for a test run since I've never written a story with a possessive character.

Anyways!

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter.

The Axis and Allies (and I guess Nordics) have a little bit of beef brewing all over again, and Allies are exploring areas they shouldn't be in.

Hmm I wonder what's gonna happen.

The next chapters will be the following (may not be in order):  
Allies meeting  
Nordics meeting  
R.T.G.B meeting  
Totally Fabulous meeting

Which will all take place on the same day this one did, and will say who lives in which houses/if they all live together live Axis.

Until then!

Bye everyone~!

~Tyler-Elizabeth


	3. Allies meeting

Thursday, October 13, 2:41  
3rd person POV:  
The loud American was currently talking everyone's ear off as he went on and on about how they were going to get Axis back for pressing a katana to Kats neck, and trying to throw a knife at Natalia.

"How much money did they have on them broski?" He asked the Chinese boy who was sitting at the kitchen table of the Kirdland/Bonnefoy/Jones/Williams resistance. The older glared "I've told you not to call me that aru" Yao told the blonde, and he laughed  
"whoops sorry about that" he apologized, and Yao nodded. "And the amount they had was 69 dollars total" he told Alfred, who nodded, and looked over to Francis who was dressing Kats wound. "Kat will be ok right? Kat you ok?" He asked, and the  
girl nodded "yes Al I'll be fine, it wasn't very deep anyways, just freaked me out a little" she assured him.

Ivan shook his head "we need to get them back, да?" He said, and Alfred nodded "but how? They will be prepared with their weapons now, and I'm guessing Lovino's ready to pounce since Nat touched Antonio's butt" it was no secret about Lovino being really  
possessive over his boyfriend since they have all seen it first hand.

"How about we separate them?" Natalia suggested, twirling a knife around her fingers "fight them all separately 2 on 1 or 1 on 1 depending on who it is" she finished, and Alfred thought for a moment. "Yes that could work Nat, but they will never separate,  
especially Lovino and Antonio" Alfred explained, and Natalia nodded "how about 4 go after them then, and so on and so forth?" She said, sounding a tad annoyed that her plan was almost shut down.

"That could work though" Matthew spoke up "but we shouldn't do it within the next week, my guess is they are planning something as well, so it would be better to wait to plan any revenge" the others thought for a moment "and the plan they come up with  
can decide what we do once we separate them" Francis added, and everyone nodded "looks like we have a plan my other Allies."

They decided after a hour of debating who would go after who when the time was right:

Alfred would go after Kiku because Kiku was one of the strongest, and Alfred wanted a challenge, not that the others Axis's weren't a challenge.

Matthew would go after Gilbert because Gilbert is so caught up in himself that he won't even see Matt.

Arthur will go after Feliciano because Feliciano believes in magic, so Arthur's 'black magic' will freak him out.

China will go after Ludwig because he has before, and won once he hit him with the wok.

And finally Kat, Ivan, Francis, and Natalia will go after Lovino and Antonio because, well, Ivan wants to beat the shit out Axis for revenge, and Natalia wants to touch that Spanish booty again.

Alfred looked over the plans, "perfect! I can't to beat the shit out of Kiku!" He said, with way too much excitement. Ivan smiled "да! It will be fun to beat some Axis ass" he said, and Francis, who was standing by him, took two small steps away from  
the childlike boy.

The American national anthem sounded off from, you guessed it, Alfred's phone, which indicated that someone was in their area. He looked down at the lit up screen, and groaned "it's Toris and Feliks" he told the others, and they groaned as well. Toris  
waved at the camera "hey my friends! I know you are watching us right now! Feliks say hi!" He laughed, and Feliks joined in "like, hi total bitches!" He waved as well, and they laughed, signaling their ponies to move forward.

Yao sighed "I was hoping that I wouldn't have to deal with anymore gangs today aru" he said, and Ivan placed his arm over Yao's shoulders, pulling him to his side "don't worry Yao-Yao, I will carry you" he declared, picking up the Chinese boy, who struggled  
to break free. "Let go aru! I don't need you to carry me anywhere!" He yelled, and Ivan placed him down "fine" he pouted, as they all exited the house and walked down the street to where Toris and Feliks were.

"Hey!" Arthur yelled when they were in their sights, and they turned to look at them. Feliks smiled "like, hi total bitches!" He yelled, waving at the 8, and Toris nervously waved as well, he had almost no balls when he was in front of Allies. Ivan held  
up his pipe to freak them out, and Toris flinched, knowing first hand just how much pain that pipe can cause someone. Feliks noticed and glared at the Russian "don't, like, come any closer to liet" he told Ivan, and Ivan chuckled "or what?" He challenged,  
and Feliks pulled out his sword, something he never left behind, he learned never to leave home without it about a year ago when Ivan beat Toris, and Feliks couldn't save him.

Ivan chuckled again, but put the pipe down, knowing how much Feliks will hurt someone if they dare touch Toris, he learned that the hard way. They stayed quiet for a moment, but Feliks broke it off "is there a, like, problem?" He asked innocently, and  
Alfred nodded "duh bro, your in our area" he pointed out, and Feliks shrugged "we are just on a little ride around town, no big deal right?" He asked the 8, and they shrugged "it's no big deal if it's not in our area" Alfred said, and the couple looked  
at each other "ok" Toris simply said, before they turned, and rode their ponies down the street.

The Allies looked at each other in confusion "I thought they would put up more of a fight" Kat said, and the others nodded, beginning to walk back when they saw them cross the border to their area. Once at the Kirkland/Bonnefoy/Jones/Williams resistance  
they all sat back down around the living room, not knowing how to break the silence since they had no idea what to talk about. Francis stood after about 3 minutes of nothing "I'll start making dinner for everyone" he said, walking into the kitchen,  
"I'll help" Matthew added, as he followed Francis, and the others nodded, going back into a silence.

It took a total of 1 minute and 36 seconds for Alfred to throw his head back against the couch and groan in boredom, Arthur glared at him "you can't stay quiet for the life of you" he told the other blonde, and Alfred groaned again "that's because I'm  
not a introvert like you Iggy!" He exclaimed, and Arthur narrowed his eyes "I told you not to call me that you git!" He yelled, and Ivan chuckled "yay!" He said, entertained by the now fighting blondes.

Yao rolled his eyes "every time, you westerners are so immature" he told them, but they weren't listening, too busy insulting each other. Luckily Francis and Matthew walked in before it got anymore heated "dinners ready" the older said, and Alfred smiled  
"food!" He yelled, running into the kitchen, leaving Arthur just standing there mid insult, and the others followed soon after. Dinner was just some leftover soup with bread from the night before, but it was still very good.

"We should see if we can spot any of the Axis tonight, or anything that could help us in figuring out how to trap them" Alfred said with a mouth full of bread, leading to Arthur hitting him upside the head "ow! Why did I even sit next to you? You always  
hit me when we eat!" He yelled once he swallowed the food, glaring at Arthur, who was already glaring back at the American.

After a bickering filled dinner, they were starting to consider and talk about his idea. "It wouldn't be very smart to walk on the edge of their area, we would have either R.T.G.B or Nordics after us as well" Kat said, and her sister nodded "as much as  
I want to get them back I don't want to risk having any other gangs going after us as well" she told the others, Francis and Yao nodded in agreement. "Me and Alfred can go" Ivan suggested, and Arthur piped in "I will go as well" the Brit said, and  
both the American and Russian nodded "perfect! We have our spy team ready!"

The 3 left 45 minutes later, walking along R.T.G.B and Nordics area before finally getting to the edge of Axis's. As they walked they were paying attention towards Axis's side, not even glancing over at Nordics.

Ivan saw and heard a gun shot go right in between Alfred and Arthur, and the 3 swiftly turned, coming face to face with 2 of the 5 Nordics. Alfred pointed a gun at Tino, who pointed his gun right back at him. They stayed still for a moment, no one saying  
anything.

Berwald pushed Tino's arms down with his hands, keeping his eyes on the Allies to make sure they didn't try anything, before speaking. "Leave" he told them, and they shook their heads "no we are doing something and you can't tell us to do shit" Alfred  
told the taller, and Berwald narrowed his eyes, nodding to Tino, who shot another bullet in the air.

The 3 looked slightly confused for a second, as the other 3 Nordics walked up behind the other 2, weapons in their hands as well. "We aren't going to say it again fucktards!" Matthias yelled, lifting his axe a foot or so off the ground. "Leave" Lucas  
finished for his loud boyfriend, who was probably scarring and alerting the people that lived in that area. The 3 looked at each other, then back to the 5 in front of them "fine, we will leave" Arthur said for them, dragging both Alfred and Ivan off  
towards their area.

"We should have listened to the others" Arthur said once they reached their area "but that no fun Iggy!" Alfred pouted and Arthur's frown and glare deepened "doesn't matter, if we have both Axis and Nordics after us we will be out numbered, which isn't  
good" he explained as they came upon their house, walking up the sidewalk, still holding onto both of their ears for whatever reason he had. "You can let go of my ear, да?" Ivan told the glaring Brit, who didn't listen to him. The others looked up  
in surprise at the 3 boys who were back earlier then they thought.

"What happened?" Natalia asked, and Arthur finally let go of their ears, sitting down in his chair, yes Arthur had claimed a chair, in irritation. "We had Nordics come after us, fucking Tino got this close to shooting me or Alfred in the head" he pitched  
his fingers to where there was only about a inch of space between them. Alfred and Ivan sat down as well "I wouldn't be surprised if we have all three of the gangs after us now" Matthew said, but no one heard him, so he sighed, stood up, and walked  
up the stairs to his room, flipping them all off as he did.

Natalia stood, pulling Kat with her "we will be returning home, Ivan and Yao you can come back whenever you guys want" she said, dragging her sister out of the house. Arthur stood as well "I will be retiring for the night as well" he bid them a goodnight  
before walking up the stairs to his own room. Francis nodded, following him soon after, leaving Alfred, Ivan, and Yao. Ivan stood up "me and Yao-Yao will be leaving soon, we have a long night ahead of us" he told the blonde, who made a grossed out  
face "gross man, too much info" he told the other, who just shrugged and picked up the dark haired boy, who surprisingly didn't struggle in his arms.

After they left Alfred sighed "well nothing more to do then go to bed as well" he told himself, walking us the stairs to his own room, thinking about his soon to happen fight with Kiku, wondering what exactly he is going to do to fight him.

The Allies are getting more plans against them by other gangs, not a very good plan.

(Yes I did put 69 for comedic purposes)

Well I have nothing to add about this chapter!

So until the next one!

~Tyler-Elizabeth


	4. Nordic meeting

Thursday, October 13, 5:43  
3rd person POV:  
Lucas looked across the table to his boyfriend "why did we have to come to dinner here?" He asked, looking around the restaurant. The Dane looked at him in confusion "I thought you liked pancakes" he said, and Lucas rolled his eyes "that's not the problem  
dumbass" he told the other.

"Then what is the problem?" He asked, Emil answered before Lucas could "I don't know...maybe because this place is in R.T.G.B territory?" He told him, a little coldly when he said the last part, and Matthias shrugged "what can they do? Besides, we come  
here all the time and the only thing they do is come in and watch us."

Tino looked up from his food "don't forget that they follow us to make sure we go to our area" he told him, and everyone nodded at the blonde, but Matthias didn't seem affected by it.

"I was thinking that we could-" Berwald covered his mouth, cutting him off. He looked to the boy sitting next to him "we can't make plans against other gangs in public" he told him, and Matthias swatted his hand away from his "I wasn't go to say plans  
against other gangs, I don't have any, I was going to say that we could make plans on what to do when we get home."

They tried to come up with something, but no one had a idea, or if they did it was shut down by another person. "Hey boys" they looked up and saw all 6 members of R.T.G.B standing there. Matthias smiled and waved, as did Tino, but the other 3 just sat  
there looking up at the girls. It was Elizaveta that said it. "What are y'all doing here?" Emma asked, and Lucas spoke up "we are eating pancakes" he gestured to his butter covered pancakes "yeah, this is the only pancake place in the town, and Lucas  
really likes them so we decided to eat them for dinner" Matthias told the girls.

They all looked at each other, then at us "well I guess you guys can stay" Lili said, and Matthias and Tino smiled "thank you girls" they glared a little, but walked to a table close to ours to watch us, and make sure we didn't try anything. The 5 continued  
to eat their food, trying to come up with more ideas on how to spend this night, but they weren't agreeing on any of them.

The girls close to them didn't get anything to eat, just drinks in cups that they could take with them when the Nordics left, they liked to follow them until they got to their own area. Matthias looked over to the other gang "Elizaveta have you gotten  
a chance to hit Gilbert recently?" She looked over to us, a annoyed look on her face "no, apparently Allies and Axis got into it again today, so I didn't get the chance like I wanted" Matthias shrugged "you will one day" he told her, and she nodded  
looking away from him again.

She thought that the taller was done, but he continued. "Lili how is Vash?" He asked the smaller, and she looked up "he's ok, and he's glad that we haven't got any gangs trying to attack us right now" she narrowed her eyes "but I did hear Feliciano say  
something bad about him yesterday, I'm planning on what to do to him" she told the other, and he smiled "well I hope you get him back" she smiled back "I hope so too."

That's how it went for a while, Matthias asking all the girls questions about how they were doing, but after a while Camilla started to wondered what he was getting at. "Why are you asking all these questions?" She asked, and the Dane shrugged "just trying  
to make small talk, we were trying to decide what to do tonight to pass the time until bedtime but we can't agree on anything" he thought for a moment "do y'all have any ideas?"

The two gangs continued to talk, the other 4 Nordics even started adding to the conversation as well, but at 7:08 Matthias stood up from the table "well I think it's time to go home" the other Nordics stood up as well. They had payed about 15 minutes  
ago so they were free to leave. The girls stood up as well "we will be going as well" Emma said, and Matthias shrugged "y'all always do."

Once they reached the border of the two areas the girls left them alone, and they continued on to their house. When they made it home Matthias was struck with a idea. "Guys, I have a idea on what we can do today."

The other 4 stared at Matthias "why would we have a drinking contest right now?" Lucas asked the proudly smiling Dane, and he looked down at the slightly shorter boy "because it will be fun!" He said, going towards the kitchen, but the others stayed where  
they were.

The 2nd tallest returned with a bottle of vodka, whiskey, rum, and Jäger. With only slight hesitation the other four sat on the floor with the Dane, alcohol in the middle of them. Matthias smiled "ok! Here's everyone's shot glasses!" He passed out 4 different  
glasses to the others, the fifth one being his. Emil picked up his glass "how are we going to play this time?" He asked "the same as always!" He yelled, and the others narrowed their eyes. This is how it always went, they took turns taking shots until  
all the alcohol was gone, or everyone but one passed out, if the alcohol lasted long enough for that to happen, whoever passed out last wins.

"Ok Tino you go first!" Matthias said, and Tino nodded "ok I will take a shot of Jäger" he told the other, and he nodded, pouring him a shot. That's how it went for about 10 minutes, but it was put on a pause when a notification went off on Tino's phone.  
He pulled it from his pocket "it's the Allies again" he told the 4, and they groaned "why dose this always happen?" Matthias asked, and everyone shrugged "one of the gangs always fucks up our drinking time!" Tino looked down at his phone again "where  
is it?" Berwald asked "right in the middle of ours and Axis's, so Elizaveta was right about them starting something today."

The other Nordics watched the 3 boys walking for a moment "I bet Axis is debating what to do, so let's just get them to back off ourselves" Lucas said, and Matthias nodded "good idea babe!" He yelled, kissing Lucas's cheek, which lead to the other hitting  
him upside the head lightly. They made a plan quickly, and set off for the short walk around the corner.

Tino and Berwald walked up first, anger in their system because they secretly really wanted to get drunk tonight, but don't tell Matthias that they actually wanted to drink. Both had their weapons in hand. Tino brought up his gun, and shot in between  
Arthur and Alfred, they all turned to look at the Swede and Fin.

Alfred pointed his gun at Tino, and Tino continued to point his as well at the other blonde. All was quiet and still for a moment, but Berwald brought down Tino's hands with his own, holding tightly to his weapon incase they tried something. Once Tino's  
gun was by his side, Berwald stood up straight "leave" he told them, and they shook their heads "no we are doing something and you can't tell us to do shit" Alfred told the taller, and Berwald narrowed his eyes, nodding to Tino, who shot another bullet  
in the air.

The 3 looked slightly confused for a second, but they knew what it meant when the other 3 Nordics walked up behind the other 2, weapons in their hands as well. "We aren't going to say it again fucktards!" Matthias yelled, lifting his axe a foot or so  
off the ground. "Leave" Lucas finished for his loud boyfriend, who was probably scarring and alerting the people that lived in that area.

The 3 looked at each other, then back to the 5 in front of them "fine, we will leave" Arthur said for them, dragging both Alfred and Ivan off towards their area.

The Nordics watched them walk away, and turned to walk back when they saw them cross the border to their area. When they returned home, they sat back on the ground around the alcohol, and all looked at each other. Berwald looked at Matthias "what are  
we going to do now?" Matthias shrugged, and looked at the clock "it's too early to go to sleep, so let's just keep playing, none of us are drunk yet."

When the clock hit 9:00 everyone but Matthias and Tino were passed out, you wouldn't know unless you saw it, but Tino can hold his alcohol really good. Both were pretty drunk, but neither one looked like they would pass out any time soon. By 9:30 all  
the alcohol was gone, and Matthias called a tie.

Luckily for Tino, Berwald knew he wasn't going to win, so he went to their bed before he passed out, Tino is strong, but not strong enough to carry his boyfriend. Neither Lucas or Emil wanted to emit that they were going to lose so they didn't go to their  
rooms, meaning Matthias had to carry them. Tino offered to carry Emil, but Matthias declined the help, taking Lucas first and coming back for Emil.

Matthias was more drunk then Tino, so he almost dropped both of them more then once, but somehow made it to both of their rooms without dropping the either of the two boys. After Matthias dropped Emil off and made sure he was tucked in, he bid a goodnight  
to Tino, and walked back to his and Lucas's room.

Tino walked down the hallway a moment after, crawling in the bed with Berwald, and quickly falling asleep next to him.

Was the small chat really just a small chat?

Or was he planning something else?

I wanted each gang to come in contact with at least one of the gangs, so that's why they were eating the pancakes in R.T. area (I originally planned this chapter to just be the drinking game, but then it would have been really short, and so R.T.  
chapter would be really short as well because I had no idea what I was going to do for that chapter)

Also when all the gangs are seeing each other it's all copy and paste, so most of it is the same (minus a few changes), just so y'all know

Until the next chapter!

~Tyler-Elizabeth


	5. RTGB meeting

Elizaveta paced around the room as the others watched the brunette walk back and forth in the living room of her, Emma, and Xiao Mei's house. Emma followed Elizaveta with her eyes "Liz you need to calm down, it's ok" she told the other, who shook her  
head. "No it's not! Lili hasn't gotten back from spying on Allies!" The brunette told the other 4, and Camilla nodded "we should be at least a little worried" she told the others, who agreed.

Xiao Mei put her finger up and everyone turned to look at her "but Lili had her gun with her, if she was hurt or in danger we would have heard a gun shot" Elizaveta sat down next to Michelle "I guess you're right Mei."

"Besides" Emma spoke up "if there was one gun shot then there would have been more a little bit after that from Vash, I'm sure Lili just went home for a little bit, Vash may have even taken her to eat somewhere" Camilla nodded "I'm sure she will be-"  
she was cut off by the door opening "right on cue I guess" the short girl finished, smiling at the slightly taller girl that had just walked in.

Lili sat down on the floor, right next to Michelle's feet. The girls waited for a explanation from the blonde, but she stayed silent. "So Lili" she looked up at Elizaveta "yes?" She questioned, the brunette frowned slightly "where were you?" She asked,  
and Lili perked up in realization.

"Oh yeah! Sorry about being late, I spied on Allies, I learned that they started something with Axis today, but I started to take a small walk around Allies territory because I wanted to think alone, but Vash found me when I walked on the street we lived  
in, and decided we should get something to eat" the girls relaxed, knowing that the youngest wasn't found out.

Lili frowned "although as me and Vash got our food the Nordics walked into the restaurant, the pancake one a few blocks from my house" Both Elizaveta and Camilla rolled their eyes "they like going there huh?" Camilla asked, and they nodded. Elizaveta  
stood up, dragged Michelle up with her, and smiled "well I guess it's time to pay the pancake restaurant a visit, just incase they try anything" everyone sighed, and stood up as well, walking out of the house towards the edge of their area.

When they arrived at the restaurant, they noticed that the 5 blondes were sitting at a booth in the back corner, they walked up to their table. "Hey boys" they looked up and Matthias smiled and waved, as did Tino, but the other 3 just sat there  
looking up at them. "What are y'all doing here?" Emma asked, and Lucas spoke up "we are eating pancakes" he gestured to his butter covered pancakes "yeah, this is the only pancake place in the town, and Lucas really likes them so we decided to eat  
them for dinner" Matthias told the other gang.

We all looked at each other, then at them "well I guess you guys can stay" Lili said, and Matthias and Tino smiled "thank you girls" we glared at them, but decided to just walk to the table next to theirs. The 5 continued to eat their food, continuing  
to talk about whatever they were before the 6 arrived.

We got drinks to go just in case they left soon, we don't trust them not to do anything so we follow them back to their area. Matthias looked over at us "Elizaveta have you gotten a chance to hit Gilbert recently?" She looked over to them, a annoyed look  
on her face "no, Allies and Axis got into it again today, so I didn't get the chance like I wanted" Matthias shrugged "you will one day" he told her, and she nodded looking away from him again.

She thought that the taller was done, but he continued. "Lili how is Vash?" He asked the smaller, and she looked up "he's ok, and he's glad that we haven't got any gangs trying to attack us right now" she narrowed her eyes "but I did hear Feliciano say  
something bad about him yesterday, I'm planning on what to do to him" she told the other, and he smiled "well I hope you get him back" she smiled back "I hope so too."

That's how it went for a while, Matthias asking all the girls questions about how they were doing, but after a while Camilla started to wonder what he was getting at. "Why are you asking all these questions?" She asked, and the Dane shrugged "just trying  
to make small talk, we were trying to decide what to do tonight to pass the time until bedtime but we can't agree on anything" he thought for a moment "do y'all have any ideas?"

We started talking to the Nordics, the other 4 Nordics even started adding to the conversation as well, but at 7:08 Matthias stood up from the table "well I think it's time to go home" the others stood up as well. They had payed about 15 minutes ago so  
they were free to leave. The girls stood up after them "we will be going as well" Emma said, and Matthias shrugged "y'all always do."

We followed them to their area, then said bye when they crossed the border in between our areas. We walked back to the house that Xiao Mei, Elizaveta, and Emma lived in, Camilla and Michelle lived in one a few streets back, and Lili lived with Vash close  
to the border because they will shoot anyone that tries to cross the border close to their house.

We all sat down "well what do y'all guys want to do?" Emma asked, and Michelle smiled "how about truth or dare? We haven't done that in awhile and it could be fun" Camilla shrugged "sure it could be fun" the other 4 nodded. Michelle's eyes lit up "ok  
who wants to ask first?" She excitedly asked "how about you go first Michelle, you came up with the idea" Elizaveta told her, and Michelle nodded, going into thought.

"How about...Camilla truth or dare?" Camilla sighed "I know this is super boring but truth" Michelle took a second to think "do you like anyone?" The dirty blonde haired girl blushed "Lucca, he couldn't beat me in poker but I went to eat with him anyways"  
she said in slight embarrassment, and Elizaveta started writing something down "what are you doing Liz?" Lili asked, and Elizaveta looked up from writing "I found a new ship to write about" she said in a happy sing songing voice, and everyone chuckled,  
except for Camilla who just blushed darker.

"Ok how about...Liz truth or dare?" Elizaveta smirked "dare because you gotta live on the wild side" Camilla smirked back "tomorrow I want you to try and beat me in poker, and if you can't you have to go up to your number one OTP and tell them to fuck  
right where they are, at that second" Elizaveta's smirk feel, but a idea struck her "can it be another ship? I know one that will fuck in school, which is where I will say it" we looked at her confused "who-?" she cut Xiao Mei off.

"Lovino and Antonio 100%, Lovino will literally tell Antonio to fuck him right in the hallway if I tell him that someone in the school was planning to ask him out, and won't let anyone tell him different because that's his way of saying that Antonio belongs  
to him...well I guess there are other ways as well..." she stopped "of course he loves him though, it's not all about lust or claiming him" but we all knew that.

Lovino started acting possessive when some girl asked if Antonio would fuck her and grabbed his crotch. Lovino heard because he was walking towards them and flipped out on her. The girl didn't return to school for a few days and Lovino didn't let anyone  
touch Antonio after that.

Camilla nodded "yeah that will be incredibly funny to see, but anyways Liz its your turn" the brunette turned to Emma "truth or dare Em?" She asked and Emma laughed "I hate to be boring but I'm going with truth" Elizaveta looked down in thought "I had  
a dare planned for you, but I don't know a truth..." They waited for a minute while Elizaveta thought, suddenly she quickly looked up.

"I got it! Ok so you used to be friends with Antonio and Lovino right?" Emma nodded, not knowing where she was getting at "did you like one of them?" She excitedly asked, probably hoping to get a new ship or something, but Emma shook her head "I did think  
Lovi was cute, but it was more of a brotherly thing then anything, but Antonio was just a really good friend, they were both fun to hang around" Elizaveta frowned "aww I was hoping to get a new ship" she pouted and Emma laughed.

"Sorry Liz, but moving on! Lili" the blonde turned "truth or dare?" The smaller smiled "well since brother probably won't let me do anything that you guys dare me to do I will go with truth" she told Emma, and Emma nodded.

"I guess...do you like anyone in the other gangs? I know it's a over asked question but I'm interested" Lili thought "not really...although if I had to pick I would probably go with Feliks or Natalia" Michelle tilted her head to the side "why them? They  
don't seem like people you would like" Lili shrugged.

"Well Feliks is kind of girly but knows how to fight very well, plus I can see us making flower crowns together" Lili paused "but I would want to have a friendship with him over dating because I think him and Toris are cute together" she crossed her legs  
so she is sitting crisscross on the carpet "Xiao Mei-" Michelle cut her off "what about Natalia?" She asked, and Lili paused, going back into thought.

"Hm I guess because she's really strong and able to hold her ground in fights, and maybe I could even teach her to shoot and she could teach me to throw knives, which is something I would like to learn...although even though she's really creepy I think  
she would actually be nice if you gained her trust" Lili shrugged "but maybe I'm wrong, besides doesn't matter if I like someone or not, brother won't let me date anyone especially if they are in another gang, he doesn't trust them" she clapped her  
hands "back to the game! Xiao Mei truth or dare?"

They played for another 30 minutes. Xiao Mei got dared to insult Yao, bonus points if Ivan was around, Michelle got dared to sneak into Totally Fabulous territory and spray paint 'suck a dick' on the front of Feliks's favorite store, and Elizaveta got  
dared to hit Gilbert upside the head with her fraying pan 3 times, she gladly excepted that one.

Lili stood up "I should probably go home, Vash will get worried and start stalking the streets with one of our guns if I'm out too late and it's already 9:13" she waved "bye guys" she said, walking out of the house, her Eidgenössischer Stutzer 1851 (gun  
made in Switzerland used in mid 1800's) in hand.

The 5 sat in silence "how did she and Vash get their hands on these guns again?" Xiao Mei asked "apparently the guns that are from the 1800's, I don't even know how many they own, have been pasted down in their family for a long time and who knows how  
many others they own" Camilla told the shocked girl, even though the other girls know about the siblings large gun collection it still shocked them to this day.

Michelle stood up "I think we should go Camilla, we have school tomorrow" she told the girl and she nodded "ok, see you guys tomorrow" they waved at the 3, walking out of the house, leaving the rest of the R.T.G.B members to get to bed.

Elizaveta got up from her spot on the couch "well I'm going to bed guys" she said, walking down the hallway to her room "we know that you aren't really going to bed! You're going to be writing fanfiction!" Xiao Mei shouted after her and a laugh came from  
the hallway "you guys know me too well!" She shouted back, closing her bedroom door.

Both of the remaining girls stood up "goodnight" they told each other, going to their own rooms as well.

But one question was still going through 5 of the girls heads.

'How many fucking guns do they own?!'

That was a fun sentence to end this chapter off!

Ok I know every truth was about liking someone, but I'm only friends with 2 teenaged girls that like boys, so that's how it works with us...on the few days that we actually play it...

But!

I had to add that little Lichtenstein x Belarus part because it's such a cute ship!

And I totally can see Feliks and Lili making flower crowns, KICKING ASS, shopping for clothes, KICKING EVEN MORE ASS, dressing up or doing little fashion shows for their friends/family together as best friends.

Also I did a little research on guns made in Switzerland so if I mention Vash/Lili with a gun and I want to get specific with the type/name you, will see what type/the name of it.

Just what I need as a page in my safari!

My family already thinks I'm a little 'different' so this will just add to it!

...time to search for more weapons made in other countries!

(Ok sorry about the part about Spamano, but I want Lovi being possessive to play a pretty big part in this story, in some way. Although it won't always be him being like that, when no one is messing with them Lovi will be calm about it and be his normal  
tsundere self, because he still loves Antonio with all of his heart...just a little too much I guess)

(^ Just wanted to clear stuff up about Spamano, sorry about that ?)

Anyways!

Until next chapter!

~Tyler-Elizabeth


	6. Totally Fabulous meeting

Thursday, October 13, 4:02  
3rd person POV:  
"Liet!" The blonde yelled to the brunette that was inside their house. "Yes Feliks?" Toris questioned, walking out to the stables where his flamboyant boyfriend was feeding their ponies.

"Like, what's for dinner?" He asked, and Toris shrugged "what would you like?" The brunette asked, and Feliks thought for a second "how about Rosół since it's, like, getting colder?" He asked, and Toris nodded "I'm pretty sure we have the ingredients  
for that, and it would be good since it is getting colder" he zoned out in thought "and if I make enough we can have it for lunch and dinner tomorrow" he said to himself, walking back inside, so his boyfriend could finish taking care of their 2 ponies.

Yes. Both Feliks and Toris have ponies that they ride around the town, not giving two fucks if they go in any other gangs area because their ponies are pretty fast, so they can escape if they come for them. Feliks's is a brown pony with with a light/dark  
brown face, and Toris's is a black pony with a white/black face.

Feliks pet the mane of Toris's pony "say do you think it would be, like, totally funny if I, like, started another chain reaction of gang violence?" He asked the ponies, pretending they could answer his question. "It was pretty funny the last time I did  
it."

~3 weeks earlier~  
Feliks sprayed the last of the red spray paint on the building wall, right in front of one of the cameras in R.T.G.B's area. He laughed Alfred's signature laugh, getting it spot on, as he stepped back, and admired his work. 'The Hero was here!' Was spray  
painted on one of the buildings in the R.T.G.B's area, and soon enough Feliks knew that 2-3 of them would show up to get him off of their land.

What the girls won't know is that it was just Feliks dressing as Alfred. The past 2 weeks had been really slow for the gangs, and not much had happened between them, so Feliks wanted to change that, but of course he didn't want his gang to be messed with.

"Alfred!" The voice of Elizaveta rang through the night air, and Feliks turned to see her, Lili, and Vash standing there, all looking incredibly pissed off and tired. He smiled Alfred's million dollar grin "hey Vash broski! What are ya doin' here?" He  
yelled, and Vash pointed a gun at him "cut your shit Jonas, I wanna go back to bed, and I can't until you are away" he told the other. Lili was called by Elizaveta since she thought they were against Alfred, so she needed both of them, and Vash wasn't  
about to let Lili go after him with only Liz so they all went together.

"Brah it's only 12:24! The time to party!" Feliks laughed, but it only pissed them off more. Lili, who is grumpy tired, shot right next to his head, and Feliks could hear it go passed his ear. "Go away Alfred, I don't want to deal with you right now"  
she to was pointing a gun at him, while Liz held up her fraying pan. Feliks laughed, and then sighed "you guys are no fun! But whatever I'll go! I just hope you enjoy my little gift!" With that he ran off towards the Allies area, luckily Allies and  
Totally Fabulous's area where right next to each other, so he could make a turn to get back to his and Toris's house before he reached the Allies area.

Toris was not happy to see his boyfriend walking in their house at 12:31, wearing his Alfred outfit, and covered in spray paint.

It all payed off because for the next week and a half Allies and R.T.G.B were going at it. Apparently the next night they captured Francis, kept him in the basement of one of their buildings, and didn't let him go for 3 days. Allies got them back by going  
after Camille and Michelle, and while they were on their mission to get the two girls to Allies area, Lili shot Alfred in the arm. 5 days after he got shot they had their final battle with 6 vs 8, Alfred had to use a gun, which ended in a R.T.G.B  
win.

Yao, Arthur, Francis, and Natalia were pasted out from being hit with Elizaveth's fraying pan, Ivan had a bullet in both his legs from Lili and Xiao Mei, and both Kat and Alfred were mostly unharmed (minus a few cuts), but decided to surrender for their  
gang. On the other side, right after Xiao Mei shot Ivan Yao knocked her out with a hit to the face with his wok, he also got to Michelle before Elizaveta knocked him out, Lili had a bullet in her hand from Alfred's gun, but other then that they were  
fine.

When the news got to Feliks and Toris, Feliks was dying of laughter, while Toris just glared at the blonde, but secretly he was proud of him.

~present time~  
Feliks chuckled "if nothing happens in the, like, next week I'm totally doing it again" he thought for a moment "I got R.T.G.B and Allies last time, so this time I guess I will totally get Axis and Nordics" he proudly said to the two ponies that were  
eating the food Feliks have them a few minutes ago.

"Feliks" the slightly colder then usual voice of his boyfriend said behind him, and Feliks turned around to face Toris, who was frowning "like, yes Liet?" He asked, walking over to the brunette, and said brunette sighed "just let the others get in the  
fights by themselves" he told the now pouting blonde "besides Allies and Axis got into it today" Toris told Feliks, who looked at him in confusion. "Like, how do you know?" He asked, and Toris chuckled "I may or may not have been stalking Allies to  
see how you could get them into more shit" he emitted to his smirking boyfriend.

Feliks laughed "liet you are, like, so totally amazing" he told the other, hugging him tightly, and Toris hugged back "thanks, but dinner will take about 2 hours to fully cook, so what do you want to do?" He asked, and Feliks smiled "let's totally go  
take the ponies on a ride in, like, Allies territory" Toris laughed "that would be fun" he said, letting go of Feliks, and beginning to saddle his pony.

They rode from their house to the Allies area, laughing and talking about random stuff the entire time. As they reached the divider of the different areas Toris looked to where he knew one of their cameras were, and waved at it "hey my friends! I know  
you are watching us right now! Feliks say hi!" He laughed, and Feliks joined in "like, hi total bitches!" He waved as well, and they laughed before setting off again back one of the streets to Allies territory.

"What do you want to do this weekend Feliks?" Toris asked once they left the cameras earshot "well I thought it would be totally fun if we went, like, shopping!" Toris thought for a moment "hm maybe we can, but we also need to go grocery shopping, and  
this time you are coming with me because I need you to choose meals for the next week or so" Feliks pouted "but I totally like staying home while you do the grocery shopping" he whined, but Toris just looked away "well I guess I won't take you shopping"  
Toris told him, and Feliks groaned "fine liet I will, like, go with you this one time" he told his now smiling boyfriend.

"Thank you Feliks" Toris smiled as they went on their way, but didn't get much farther "hey!" Arthur yelled behind them, and they turned to see all the Allies standing there. Feliks smiled "like, hi total bitches!" He yelled, waving at the 8, and Toris  
nervously waved as well, he was braver when they weren't actually in front of him. Ivan held up his pipe, and Toris flinched, knowing first hand just how much pain that pipe can cause someone. Feliks noticed and glared at the Russian "don't, like,  
come any closer to liet" he told Ivan, and Ivan chuckled "or what?" He challenged, and Feliks pulled out his sword, something the never left behind, he learned never to leave home without it about a year ago when Ivan beat Toris, and Feliks couldn't  
save him.

Ivan chuckled again, but put the pipe down, knowing how much Feliks will hurt someone if they dare touch Toris, he learned that the hard way. They stayed quiet for a moment, but Feliks broke it off "is there a, like, problem?" He asked innocently, and  
Alfred nodded "duh bro, your in our area" he pointed out, and Feliks shrugged "we are just on a little ride around town, no big deal right?" He asked the 8, and they shrugged "it's no big deal if it's not in our area" Alfred said, and the couple looked  
at each other "ok" Toris simply said after him and Feliks had a small conversation with only their eyes. They both turned their horses around, and the 8 looked at each other, confused, but didn't question it as they walked farther into their area,  
missing the evil smirk the couple gave each other, plan forming in their heads.

Hm what could Toris and Feliks be planning?

Until then!

~Tyler-Elizabeth


	7. Real chapter 1

Kiku's POV:  
My eyes followed the blonde walking down the hallway, closely watching his every move. "When should we go for it? I need to know when to text West and Toni" Gilbert asked and I shrugged "it's only 10 o'clock Gilbert-san, capturing Matthew can wait a little  
bit."

Yes today our plan is to capture Matthew and keep him in one of the soundproof buildings close to our house. Allies will without a doubt go after us with all the strength they have, Matthew is Alfred's brother after all, but this time we will be prepared.

Both Ludwig and Lovino have their guns, Feliciano has many knives with him and a gun if he needs it, I have my katana, and Antonio, much to the intense fear of the students and teachers, has his axe with him.

The other gangs have definitely figured out that we are going to attack Allies very soon, and are probably interested in what we will do, but Allies most likely only thinks we have our weapons for protection.

"West is asking where Matthew is" I narrowed my eyes, looking at the number of the room he just walked into "tell him that he is walking into classroom number 325" he nodded, texting it to both Ludwig and Antonio.

Feliciano's POV:  
This was going to be a tricky task to complete because even though he might not look like it, Matthew is very strong, not only that but he had his hockey stick with him today which will make this even harder.

I turn to my boyfriend, who is looking down at his phone "Luddy when are we going for Matthew? Every class after this one he has with one of the other Allies, and between each he walks with them to the next" I ask and he nods "I know, we will need to  
act right after this class, just wait until Gilbert and Kiku give us the 'go'"

"What time is it?" He looked down at his phone again "10:11, 10 minutes until this class ends" he tells me and I nod, looking down the hallway to make sure no one from Allies were near.

A short vibration sounded off from Ludwig's phone, I turn to look over at him "Gilbert says that Antonio and Lovino should drag him to the bathroom right next to the classroom and that the rest of us should wait there until the hallways are clear and  
we can take Matthew to the building, so let's go" we got up from the place we were hiding in and started walking towards the bathroom, hoping that this plan will work.

"Hey west, Feli" I smiled "ciao Gilbert! Ciao Kiku!" I said, dropping out of 'gang member mode' for a second and smiling brightly at my two friends and fellow gang members.

"We have 5 minutes until class ends, make sure you have weapons out because Matthew has his with him and I'm sure he's going to put up one hell of a fight" I told everyone, going back into 'gang member mode' just a moment after I dropped out of it.

Ludwig made sure his gun was loaded, even though he couldn't use it since it will pull attention to us, Gilbert took his sword from its holder, as did Kiku with his katana, and I grabbed a knife, making sure I would be able to quickly grab another if  
needed.

We waited, not talking in preparation to put up a fight, and hoped that we would be able to do this, because if we can't then we are going to have Allies ready to kill our asses as soon as Matthew tells them we tried to capture him.

The bell rang, making us narrow our eyes, "get ready guys, they will be here soon."

The door loudly opened and was quickly locked, Antonio dragging a fighting Matthew, covering his mouth so he wouldn't make much noise. Lovino followed behind, holding both his gun and Antonio's axe in his hands. He smirked "we got 'em."

Matthews hockey stick was gone, thank my lord, so he's not as big of a threat anymore. I walk up to him, and he tries to attack me, but Antonio only grips his arms behind his back tighter, pinning them so it hurt the blonde. He closed his eyes in pain,  
seeming to give up fighting at least for right now, and looked up at me, pain clearly written in his eyes.

I smirk, the small sadist side of me coming to the surface, and put the knife to his throat "make a noise or resist coming with us and I will not hesitate to cut off one of your fingers" I pull out my gun "and shoot you in a place where you won't be able  
to use your hockey stick anymore."

Fear filled his eyes and he nodded, knowing that I was not kidding when I make this threat because when I gave the exact same threat to Camille and she tried to get away, as promised, I shot her in the shoulder and cut off her left middle finger.

I nodded to Ludwig, silently telling him to tape his mouth to make sure he didn't make a sound, and then nodded to Gilbert, silently telling him to carry Matthew to the building we planned.

"Alfred will realize Matthews not in class from one of the damn Allies texting him so we need to move now you bastards" Lovino told us and we all nodded, Gilbert running out with Matthew and the other Axis going with him, Ludwig stopped me from going  
with them "when we get home tell the others to leave so we can be alone, I find it really sexy when you take charge" he whispered in my ear and I giggled "whatever you say captain" I feel him smirk behind me and we run after the other Axis, knowing  
Alfred was now going to be hunting down his brother, and when he can't find him, the other Allies will start searching as well.

Matthews POV:  
Fucking shit! This is not good. I'm slightly struggling to breath as Gilbert carried me, while fucking running into their area, going through R.T. area so maybe they are receiving a message that we are here. Hopefully they tell Alfred so he knows  
what is happening and will come free me.

Lili's POV:  
I feel a small vibration in my pocket, I pull out my phone, trying to listen to what the teacher is saying at the same time because Vash makes sure I'm still doing my schoolwork even if I am in a gang.

'So this is what they were planning.'

I think, watching as Axis carried Matthew across our territory to get back to theirs, and I lightly smirk.

'I'm sure Matthew is hoping that we will help him by telling Allies what is happening, but I'm interested to see where this is going to go.'

I look at the teacher, and either she didn't notice me on my phone or was too scared to tell me to get off of it, I smirk a little bigger at the fact the people in this town are scared to mess with us or try to stop us.

~flashback to 2 and a half years ago~  
3rd person POV:  
"Put your hands in the air!"

One of the cops yelled at Allies and Axis, who had gone at it once again, and everyone of the cops raised their guns at the 14 people standing only 30 feet away from them.

Even though the 5 gangs were against each other, none of them wanted police arresting them, so for the first and last time they teamed up to rid the town of police, it would make people so scared that none of them would ever try anything on us.

Firegreen is a small town, with a population of only about 1,500 people give or take, so the only police the town had was one squad with only about 21 cops because no one thought they would need anymore, but they were incredibly wrong.

Both gangs put there hands up, dropping the weapons they held in their hands, keeping extra where the police couldn't for when the others attacked them.

A gun shot rang through the air, and one of the cops screamed in pain, gripping the side of his arm, Tino was standing on top of one of the buildings, Berwald standing behind him as the smaller pointed a gun at the cops.

The sound of metal being slammed into concrete made every turn to where Matthias had missed slicing a cop in half by only a inch, he smirked at the scared shitless cop.

While the cops where paying attention to the axe wielding man and the two atop the building both Feliciano and Alfred gave their gangs to cue to start fighting.

Feliciano threw two of his knives at two of the cops in the front lines, hitting them both right in the shin, they fell to the ground in pain.

Alfred ran up to one of them and landed a solid punch straight in the face, instantly knocking him out from his almost inhuman strength.

A loud scream run through the air again as Antonio tried to slice one of the cops, missing him, but at the same time he wasn't actually trying to hit him.

The goal was not to kill anyone unless the situation called for it, and the plan was if the situation did call for a death that either Ivan, Feliciano, Matthias, or Natalia will do it because murder doesn't bother them.

Lili ran 10 feet from a cop and pointed her gun at him, but as soon as she raised her gun he shot her in the stomach before she could shoot her own bullet. She smirked "bullet proof vests come in handy, and you must have a death wish thinking you could  
shoot me" she told the man and his eyes widened as a bullet hit his side, Vash standing to the right of him holding a K31 (gun made in Switzerland from 1933-1958) in his hands.

The sound of Antonio screaming in pain made Lovino turn to see 2 cops pointing guns at him, and his leg bleeding heavily. Lovino pointed his guns at them and shot, hitting them both in the leg like they had done to his boyfriend. They fell to the ground  
and he rushed over to Antonio, standing over the cops as they tried to stop the bleeding in their legs. Lovino narrowed his eyes "the only one that can hurt my bastard is me! And you have 5 seconds to fucking run away from us before you fuckers both  
get shot again!" He yelled at the men and they stood up as quickly as their shot legs let them and tried to run, but failed miserably.

Elizaveta slammed her fraying pan into another cops face, easily breaking his nose, and Emma shot her gun at a cop coming at them in the hand, making him drop his gun to the ground.

Lucas swung his sword at one of the cops legs and Emil did the same to another cop, just in the arm instead. Lucas watched the cop fall to the ground in pain, the one Emil hit doing the exact same thing a second later "my boyfriend isn't afraid to take  
your life right from your hands, watch out who you pick a fight with today" Lucas told them, walking away with Emil and leaving the cops afraid of who his boyfriend could be.

A cop shot at Feliks, who moved to the side just in time "totally a bad move bitch" he told him and Toris hit the cop in the arm with his sword, cutting it off 1/4 of the way "mess with my boyfriend with mess with me" he hissed, running to Feliks and  
quickly making sure he was ok before they moved on to the next cop.

5 gun shots sounded off, making everyone in the gangs stop attacking. Alfred stood where they Allies and Axis originally were with Feliciano, Ivan, Natalia, and Matthias standing with him.

Alfred stepped in front of them "everyone make sure the cops don't move, keep guard on them" everyone did as the blonde said, some putting a gun to their head, some putting a sword to their throat, and the ones with the bigger weapons (axe/hockey stick/pitchfork/mental  
staff/fraying pan) just standing to the cops side, the weapon enough to keep them too afraid to move.

Feliciano stepped up next to him "if you try to attack anyone of us anymore you will be heavily hurt and if the situation calls for it one of us will kill you with no hesitation" Alfred stepped back and let the 4 people not afraid to kill step in front  
of him.

"We do not plan to hurt anyone in the town, but in order to continue being gangs we need to get rid of the police so they do not do anything that will stop us from doing just that" Natalia yelled at the 21 cops on the ground "да we will only hurt others  
in the gangs" Ivan said, a creepy aura beginning to form around him.

"Take your families and leave, if we find out you called other people to come after us, we will kill and hurt other people in this town, so-"  
The sound of a gunshot was heard throughout the town and a sword fell to the ground, Lucas following right after it, holding both of his hands to his stomach where blood was starting to come from.

The reaction was fast, too fast for the cop that shot him to see, and he next thing we knew their was a blood curdling scream in the air, and a ready to kill Dane standing over him, blood on his axe.

The cops lower arm was cut clean off and Matthias didn't even bat a eyelash at the cop as he quickly picked up Lucas, signaled the other Nordics to follow him so they could help Matthias with making sure Lucas doesn't die from the shot.

Every single gang member narrowed their eyes, Feliciano walked over to the heavily bleeding cop "as you can see we were not lying to you about being heavily hurt!" He yelled "and if you don't want to have your body parts cut off or a bullet in your stomach  
you better leave this town immediately!"

The cops did as they had said, taking their families with them and leaving the town within 4 days. The cop that Matthias attacked was patched up by Arthur because they couldn't murder him, much to the dislike of Matthias.

Everyone, in the gangs, that was hurt healed within 4 months, Lucas in 5, and as soon as everyone was able to fight again the gangs went back to planning against each other.

And no one outside of the town found out about the attack on the cops.

~flashback over~  
Lili's POV:

'Yep. I'm definitely excited for what is to come in the near future.'

Damn was that a eventual chapter!

I originally just planned this to be Axis capturing Matthew but then I was like

'Shit. This bitch need some background!'

And the attack against the cops was born!

I hope that will give y'all a hit on how violent this book will be in the (semi)near future

So until next chapter!

~Tyler-Elizabeth


	8. Real chapter 2

Matthew's POV:  
How could I fucking let this happen!? I can't believe I let myself get captured! Well the good news is now we have a reason to really hurt Axis when we attack, and if they hurt me in anyway, well, at least one of them will be too hurt to fight for a few  
weeks.

I slowly began to wake up from the stupid chloroform they used on me sometime when we were in R.T.G.B's area.

'I'm guess that they aren't going to tell Alfred anything, probably want to see where this is going or something like that.'

"Are you finally awake?" A bored voice asked to my right. "Feliciano" I hissed and he laughed, getting up from the wall he was leaning against, walking over to stand in front of me "its only been a good 30 minutes" he told me and my eyes narrowed "where's  
Alfred? The other Allies?" He smirked "Axis is currently fighting them while I watch you, can't have you trying to escape like Camille did" he held up a knife and gun "can we?"

I shook my head "I won't try anything, I'm not stupid" he snorted and began to walk away "make sure to tell Arthur he is then" he said over his shoulder and I narrowed my eyes in confusion "Arthur?"

He chuckled "I guess he didn't tell any of you, last week we captured Arthur over night and he tried to escape, I cut off 2 of his toes" I growled "you're sick" he just turned to look back at me, a insane looking smile on his face, just like the one Ivan  
has when he's planning to hurt someone.

"Everyone in the gangs are sick, we hurt each other, 4 of us can kill without hesitation, everyone of us has sent another to the hospital" he laughed "I can't wait to see the look on Arthurs face when he sees you all tied up like that" he pulled out another  
knife, twirling it around his fingers for a second, then quickly threw it at me so close to me that I could hear and feel it go past my ear.

On the outside I barely flinched, but on the inside I was shaking in fear, knowing that he's not afraid to get the knife even closer to hitting my skin.

"I'm sure you're going to get lonely with only one of us to keep you company, so we are going to capture Arthur tomorrow."

My eyes widened at this news, but then they went back to being narrowed "don't touch Arthur" I hissed and he laughed "I don't listen to other people's orders, I'm the one in charge here, not you" he pulled out another knife, twirling it around his fingers  
once again in thought.

We sat in silence, neither one of us knowing what to do next. He turned to look at me again, a look of complete boredom on his face "what do you want to do?" He asked and I looked at him in confusion "huh?" He sighed "you heard me, what do you want to  
do? Like games and stuff, I got no ideas" my face didn't charge "um I'm not sure" I began to think as well.

'It's better then being his target practice I guess.'

"ABC game?" I suggested and he shrugged "ok, what should the category be?" I went back into thought "how about countries?" He nodded, walking closer to me, pulling up a chair so he could sit in front of me "you can go first" I told him "ok."

"Andorra."

"America."

"Belarus."

"Belgium."

"Cameroon."

"Canada."

"Democratic Republic of Congo."

"That's a good one, Denmark."

"Egypt."

"Estonia."

"Finland."

"France."

"Greece."

"Germany."

"Hungary."

"Um...Haiti."

"Italy."

"India."

"Japan."

"Jamaica."

"Kenya."

"Kazakhstan."

"Latvia."

"Liechtenstein."

"Mexico."

"Monaco."

"Netherlands."

"Norwa-"

The door burst open "Feliciano we need you in the fight" Antonio said, sounding out of breath. Feliciano groaned "remember which letter we are on, we can finish the game when I get back" he got up and walked behind me towards Antonio "where are they?"  
He asked "by that one really good sandwich shop" he told him, and I'm guessing Feliciano nodded because right after I heard his footsteps running out of the building.

I heard the door close and footsteps come closer to me, Antonio went around my chair so he faced me. Even though I could tell he was tired from running here he was still brightly smiling down at me.

"hola Mateo!" He said happily "er hi Antonio" I said back, and he sat down in the chair where Feliciano was sitting. "What were you and Feli doing before I got here?" He asked, smile never leaving his face "we were playing the ABC game" I told him and  
he laughed "I'm guessing that's not what you expected when you got captured by us huh?" I nodded, still in confusion on why they haven't done anything but throw a knife at me.

He hit both of his hands on his knees, making me look back at him "well we could play a game as well if you want, but I would like to make something clear" he pointed behind me "my axe is over there" he pulled out a gun "and I have this with me" he put  
the gun away "just because Feli isn't here doesn't mean you can escape because he's not the only one that will punish you for it."

Just from him saying that made chills go down my spine.

'The boy knows how to drop into threatening mode and back to his normal self really quick.'

He smiled once again "so want game do you want to play?" I shrugged "ok then I will pick! How about we make up a story but we can only say one sentence at a time, you can start" I nodded, thinking of a beginning.

(Bold=Matthew, normal=Antonio)

"One upon a time..."

"There was a strange boy..."

"That lived in a forest..."

"Not far from where another boy lived..."

"One day they..."

"Met by a pond near the second boys house..."

"At first sight they had fallen in love..."

"But the second boy already had a marriage set up for him by his parents..."

"Yet that didn't keep them from meeting in secret at night..."

"The day of the wedding..."

"The first boy stunk into the wedding..."

"And when asked 'does anyone not want this to happen?'..." (I can't remember how it really goes)

"He stood and said he did for he was in love with the boy..."

"Everyone gasped in shock..."

"And the bride to be's father was very angry at the boys interruption..."

"But despite what everyone in the audiences reaction was the boy still ran to his real true love..."

"They run away together to another state..."

"And lived happily ever after!"

Antonio smiled, and this time I did a small smile back. He chuckled "I'm interested in knowing what Francis had told you when we captured him a few weeks ago" I thought back to the day Francis was returned to us from being kept with Axis for 2 days.

"He told us that you guys beat him but somehow none of it left a mark other then a cut from Feliciano throwing a knife at him, he also said that you had talked bad about every single member" I glared at him "he said you guys called me a bitchy whore that  
can't protect himself if his life depended on it."

He stopped smiling for a second, but then started dying of laughter, I stopped glaring and just looked at him confused. "Oh my gosh is that what Francis came up with? Fusososo now I want to know what he told everyone else" he wiped invisible tears from  
his eyes and sat back down.

"What do you mean?" I asked, super confused on what was going on, he smiled, still lightly laughing.

"We didn't do anything of that, Feliciano did throw a knife at him, but that's it" he stopped for a second, letting out a few more giggles "we didn't talk shit about any of y'all, we literally just played cards for a while and then got him drunk because  
we all think drunk Francis is really funny" I rolled my eyes "drunk Francis is sometimes funny."

I came to the realization of something and sighed "how long are you going to keep me and Arthur here?" I asked, sadness in my voice. It was his turn to look confused "5-7 days for you and 2-4 for Arthur, why?" He asked and I looked down "Francis has a  
drinking problem and gets drunk to forget pain that he's feeling, me and Arthur are the only ones that can help him out of it, and since we are both gone it's going to be really bad."

He didn't say anything back, just shook his head.

"Francis was a great friend of mine before this all started, and even now I consider him a great friend, but I'm not going to go against Feli's orders" my eyes widened and I shook my head quickly "it doesn't matter to us about Francis's problem, it actually  
puts us at a advantage" he chuckled "thanks for letting me know about that, I will make sure we use it against you guys somehow."

I clenched my fists and tried to break the tight rope chaining my arms to the arms of the chair.

I look up at Antonio, the smile had left and instead there was a expressionless face looking down at me "you're all heartless! You don't care about anyone other then yourselves!" His eyes narrowed at me "you shouldn't be talking Matthew Williams, you're  
no better then anyone else in the gangs" he told me, voice laced with deadly anger.

Fear hit me at the fact he used my full name.

'Don't you dare show any fear to him Matthew.'

"Says the man that would kill anyone if it meant saving Lovino!" I screamed at him but was only met with my head snapping to the side.

'He slapped me.'

I look back at him, glaring daggers at him "what happened to you Antonio? You were so different when you first got here" I bitterly asked. His face didn't change, but I could see a small flash of sadness in his eyes. It was so fast I don't know if it  
was actually there or not.

"That Antonio is still here, and the Antonio you see now has always been there, I just didn't let it show because there wasn't a reason to" he quickly took the gun out and put it to my head "but now I do."

I still didn't let my fear show "you don't have the guts to actually shoot me" he smirked "says the guy that said I would kill anyone to save Lovino" he pressed it harder into my head "I can kill if I really wanted to."

The door slammed open behind me "tomato bastard put the fucking gun down" the voice of Lovino said, and Antonio did as told.

The rest of Axis walked in front of me, staring me down, Feliciano turned to look at Antonio "what in the world did he do that made you put a gun to his damn head?" He asked, and I couldn't tell if it was in a cold tone or a bored one.

"He said we were all heartless and cared about no one but ourselves, after that a fight started and after a while I slapped him" he shrugged "didn't seem to teach him a lesson and he kept fighting against me so I put a gun to his head" Antonio explained  
and Feliciano groaned.

"And why did he say that?" He asked and I spoke up before Antonio could.

"Because I told him Francis had a drinking problem that only me and Arthur can help him with and you are going to be taking us both! I'm sure as soon as he gets home he's going to drink so he can forget that I'm gone! And when Arthur is here and can't  
help him he's going to...-"

A rag was placed over my nose and mouth that cut me off.

"Shh Matthew just go to sleep now" a obviously smirking Gilbert said in my ear and I began to fade into a dark world.

'Damn chloroform.'

Hmm well that was fun to write.

Yep Antonio had that nice little quick change of emotion huh?

I don't really want Axis to hurt the people they capture unless they have to or the one they capture really pissed them off.

Yeah Francis is going to be addicted to alcohol and will drink heavily when he wants to forget about something that's happening to him

And until the next chapter!

~Tyler-Elizabeth

PS:  
I've been wanted to add this for a while so I will say it now~

In this story, Feliciano is heavily based on his 2p

(That's why he has knives and takes charge)

But he will have his moments of the normal 1p North Italy so you know


	9. Chapter 3

Francis's POV:  
I was able to escape to my room as soon as Allies got to mine, Arthur, Alfred and...Matthews house.

I take another swing of the wine bottle, looking out of my window with zero emotion showing on my face, but I'm sure if you look in my eyes you could see sadness.

I know they won't hurt Matthew, hopefully not at least, but knowing that they have him and have the power to hurt him, makes me feel depressed and a little scared.

And when I get depressed everything hits me at once.

'You're weak Francis Bonnefoy, couldn't even save your petit Mathieu.'

I sigh, drinking rest of the half empty bottle, and getting up to grab another from my hidden stash of them no one knows about.

'I know Arthur will come to stop me soon.'

I think, sitting back in the window seat and staring outside.

A little blonde boy was playing outside with who looked to be his older brother. I smile sadly at the sight, remembering when me and Matthew played outside many years ago when we I had first moved here from France.

'That was before this all started, when we were all friends...or at least got along.'

I take another long drink of the bottle, feeling the wine fully kicking in.

"When everything was ok."

~Flashback~ (still Francis's POV)  
"Ready or not here I come!" The sweet voice of Feliciano called out to everyone at the park. He was smiling as he pretty much skipped all around the park.

He looked in one of the playground tunnels "found you Tino" the brunette announced, and the slightly smaller blonde crawled out of his hiding place, frowning playfully "that's not fair Feli" he told the smiling boy, lightly giggling.

Tino walked over to the big tree where everyone was told to go if they were found. Feliciano continued to skip around the park, trying to find everyone else, smiling in innocence and excitement the entire time.

'Oh how I miss that smile.'

It took awhile but he was able to find everyone but Natalia, Kiku, Matthew, and Elizaveta.

Feliciano giggled "I don't know if we will ever find Kiku, he's a ninja" he told everyone, doing his weird impression of a ninja, making a few of us laugh.

"Elizaveta is probably in a tree somewhere, she is really strong after all" Emma said, and the other girls nodded.

Alfred crossed his arms "I don't know how Matthew hasn't been found yet, I'm the hero so I should be the twin that's still hiding" he pouted.

"Then I will get out of hiding all mighty hero" a voice said in Alfred's ear, and said blonde jumped about 3 high in the ground, turning to look at a smiling Matthew.

"Where in the world were you hiding?" Alfred asked his twin once he calmed down from the little scare, Matthew giggled "I was actually hiding very close to you, but neither you or Feliciano even noticed I was there" he told the group, and Alfred blushed  
in embarrassment "I feel stupid for not knowing you were there Mattie, so unheroic of me" he said, but Matthew just patted his head "it's ok Alfie."

We heard a small laugh from above us, and in the tree sat Elizaveta, smiling down at us "hey Liz!" Michelle shouted, waving at the brunette girl.

Elizaveta waved back and stood up on one of the branches "I would move if I was you" she said and we did as she said, moving away from the tree so she could get down.

She gracefully jumped down, scaring a few of us because we thought she would get hurt, and smiled at us, before looking up at the tree.

She did the 'come here' motion with her hands "come on down guys!" She yelled, and just 30 seconds later Natalia jumped down, her siblings quickly rushing over to make sure the girl was ok.

They moved once Natalia said to and Kiku jumped down when they did, Feliciano skipping over and hugged Kiku "I told you guys he's a ninja!" Feliciano yelled, and Kiku just awkwardly stood there as the other hugged him, looking thankful when Ludwig picked  
up Feliciano and walked him away from the Japanese boy.

After that we all went to a small diner and bought some lunch with the money we all got from doing different jobs.

Because even back then...none of us had parents.

~flash back over~  
A small tear ran down my cheek at the memory of a time where we didn't hate each other, a time where we didn't have to steal money to survive, a time where we didn't have to be afraid of what the future could hold for us.

I stared outside the window, watching the two boys going inside because the sun was setting now, remembering a lullaby my mother sang to me before she died.

"Au clair de la lune,  
Mon ami Pierrot,  
Prête-moi ta plume  
Pour écrire un mot.  
Ma chandelle est morte,  
Je n'ai plus de feu.  
Ouvre-moi ta porte  
Pour l'amour de Dieu."

Au clair de la lune,  
Pierrot répondit :  
"Je n'ai pas de plume,  
Je suis dans mon lit.  
Va chez la voisine,  
Je crois qu'elle y est,  
Car dans sa cuisine  
On bat le briquet."

Au clair de la lune,  
L'aimable Lubin;  
Frappe chez la brune,  
Elle répond soudain :  
–Qui frappe de la sorte?  
Il dit à son tour :  
–Ouvrez votre porte,  
Pour le Dieu d'Amour.

Au clair de la lune,  
On n'y voit qu'un peu.  
On chercha la plume,  
On chercha du feu.  
En cherchant d'la sorte,  
Je n'sais c'qu'on trouva;  
Mais je sais qu'la porte  
Sur eux se ferma."

I set down the bottle as a wave of tiredness hit me, starting to feel as if I will fall asleep at any moment, yet I didn't move from the window seat, not feeling motivated to stand or walk.

There was a knock on the door "Francis?" The voice of Arthur questioned, trying to turn the nob to open the door, and when he couldn't I heard him sigh, walking away from the door.

I knew he wasn't going to be gone for long though.

The sound of a key in the lock sounded in my ear, and the door opened, letting light in the now dark room. I didn't turn to look at him as he walked towards me.

"You've been drinking" he pointed out, and I nodded "oui" I told him, no emotion in my voice as I stared at the moon that was coming out.

He sat on the opposite side of the seat, just watching me, a sad look on his face.

"They won't hurt Matthew" he told me, trying to help my sadness I guess, and I nodded "oui, I know" I said, lifting the wine bottle to my lips to take another drink, only to have it taken from my hands.

I narrowed my eyes at the other blonde "give it back" I hissed at him, but he just shook his head "no Francis you do not need anymore" he told me, and I tried to grab it back, yet he was faster.

In my drunken state I tried to hit him, but he grabbed my hand before I could make contact.

Me trying to hit Arthur to get my wine back was nothing new.

He threw the bottle on my bed, grabbing both of my hands before I could take it, and dragging me outside of my room towards his.

He opened his bedroom door and walked in, pulling me with him. He turned to me, finally letting go "tonight you are going to stay with me" he told me and I sighed.

This was nothing new either.

I walked to his bed, climbing under the covers, as the tiredness hit me once again. Before the lights were even turned off I was asleep, the last thing I heard was 2 gun shots in the distance.

This was a little Francis chapter

(I might have chapters fully in one persons POV a few times during the story to give a little more info into how they are in this story if I find it to be an important part)

And it ended on a bit of a cliffhanger

Does it have to do with Matthew?

I guess you'll have to find out

Also here is the translation for the song Francis was singing:  
"By the light of the moon,  
My friend Pierrot,  
Lend me your quill  
To write a word.  
My candle is dead,  
I have no more fire.  
Open your door for me  
For the love of God."

By the light of the moon,  
Pierrot replied:  
"I don't have any pens,  
I am in my bed  
Go to the neighbor's,  
I think she's there  
Because in her kitchen  
Someone is lighting the fire."

By the light of the moon  
Likeable Lubin  
Knocks on the brunette's door.  
She suddenly responds:  
– Who's knocking like that?  
He then replies:  
– Open your door  
for the God of Love!

By the light of the moon  
One could barely see  
The pen was looked for,  
The light was looked for.  
With all that looking  
I don't know what was found,  
But I do know that the door  
Shut itself on them."

Just incase you were curious

Until next chapter!

~Tyler-Elizabeth


	10. Chapter 4

Matthias's POV:  
News of Matthews capture spread fast among the gangs, and we came up with a plan to make this even more fun.

Toris's POV:  
When the news hit us about Matthew, we knew exactly what to do to get another gang included in their fights.

I kiss Feliks, looking over his Alfred outfit, making sure everyone would fall for it, he gives me a smile "don't, like, worry about this Toris, I'll be totally fine" he reassured me for the 5th time, and I nod "ok Feliks, I trust you."

I watch as he runs down the street towards R.T.G.B's area, hoping that he indeed will be fine.

The plan is for Feliks to capture Elizaveta, then bring her to our chosen location.

All dressed as Alfred so it seems Allies did it.

Tino's POV:  
I look into the window at a sleeping Natalia, who we are going to capture, and give Matthias and Berwald the signal to sneak in.

They nod back, both holding a knife in one of their hands, going through the backdoor silently. For a minute or two I hear nothing, then the door to her bedroom opens and the two of them walk in, I carefully open up the window, climbing in with Emil.

Lucas was at the building we were bring her too.

I quickly put the rag soaked with chloroform over her mouth and nose, she wakes up automatically, but it's too late for her to put up a good fight before it kicks in and she passes out.

Berwald picks her up and we leave through the window, running back to our area to where Lucas is waiting.

Hoping that Ivan doesn't kill anyone when he finds out the next morning.

Emma's POV:  
I wake up to my alarm going off, turning it off as quick as I can so the noise doesn't wake up Xiao Mei.

Every morning at 6, me and Liz go for a 20 minute run before we have to get ready to go to school.

I put on my running clothes and walk out of my room, although confusion hits me when I don't see Liz in the living room waiting for me.

'Weird, Liz is always here before me.'

I think, walking towards her room.

'Maybe she just missed her alarm?'

I conclude, but I know that that has never happened in the time we have been in the gangs.

Or even before that.

I open the door, and stop in my tracks at the empty room.

A note on her bedside table catches my eyes, and I pick it up.

'We couldn't get to axis, but we could get to you. Let's hope Elizaveta doesn't try anything because we aren't being very forgiving right now.  
-Alfred'

I crumble up the note, anger filling my entire system.

"Alfred you little fucking shit!"

Feliks's POV:  
Elizaveta glared at me from her chair, but it didn't affect me or Toris, who stood next to me.

"I just you were too much of a coward to capture me as Feliks huh?" She asked, and I shrugged "more like I'm trying to protect me and my boyfriend" I explain and she snorts "if you wanted to do that why didn't you just stay out of it?" She questions.

I look at my nails "it's always fun to watch everyone else fight, and just Axis and Allies fighting was too small" I tell her, Toris speaks up next "I was able to figure out that Nordics are going to capture one of the Allies so we decided that it would  
be fun to add a forth gang to the party."

She smirks at us "once I get back I will tell everyone it was actually you, so you guys will end up in this" she threatened, but both of us already knew that, and we were ready to be in this.

Lovino's POV:  
It's my turn to watch the bastard while everyone else is at school.

'It's so boring just staring at this guy, but at least I don't have to go to that damn school.'

I think, looking over Matthews beaten and cut up body.

~flashback~  
3rd person POV:  
A loud scream rang through the building as Feliciano sharply dragged the blade across another part of Matthews body.

The brunette looked at the crying boy with a face that screamed 'angry and insane' with a hit of sadism.

Feliciano slapped Matthew across the face "are you going to try and escape again?!" He yelled and Matthew shook his head "no!" He yelled back, but Feliciano just slapped him again "I don't believe you Matthew Williams!" He screamed in the boy's face.

"I'm sorry! Please I won't do it again!" Matthew promised, but Feliciano didn't stop his torture.

Matthew had managed to loosen the ropes when Ludwig was watching him last night and he attacked the German.

When Feliciano found out he took over watching Matthew.

And began watching him in his own way.

Feliciano tightly gripped his chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes "I could kill you right here" he put a knife to his neck "right now" he threatened and Matthew closed his eyes, the knife slightly digging into his neck.

He backed off, pulling out his gun and pointing it at me. I stared at him in horror.

'Surely he isn't actually going to shoot me.'

I told myself, but him taking the safety off made my blood run cold.

'He is.'

He put his finger on the trigger "I can't kill you Matthew Williams" he told me, pointing down at my feet "but I can make it so you can't try to escape again" my eyes widened, two gunshots were heard in my ears, and there was a unbearable pain in both  
of my feet.

I screamed until I pasted out from the pain.

~flashback over~  
Lovino's POV:  
I sorta feel bad for the boy, who hadn't moved from looking at the ground for about 10 minutes now other then his chest rising and falling from breathing, but at the same time I couldn't case less for him.

Matthew's POV:  
Everything hurt.

Everything hurt so bad.

'Why did I try to escape!?'

I yell to myself, a tear falling down my cheek from the pain covering my body.

'Please come save me Alfred.'

I beg in my head, praying for my brother to find me and be the hero he always claims to be.

Next chapter will be them capturing Arthur and another part of Francis's POV

Ah so Totally Fabulous are forcing R.T.G.B to be included in the fight

And Nordics are putting themselves in for the fun of it

I guess Mattie made a pretty big mistake in trying to get away and attacking Ludwig huh?

Well!

Until next chapter!

~Tyler-Elizabeth 


	11. Chapter 5

Ludwig's POV:  
Now it's me and Feliciano's job to capture someone, and this time it was Arthur. Feliciano giggled beside me "Luddy I wonder if Francis will drink himself sick~" he asked in a sweet and innocent voice, even though, as you can guess, the sentence definitely  
wasn't innocent.

I pat his head "let's hope so Feli" I tell him, and he nods, smiling brightly at me. We both turn once the end of school bell rings, and Arthur walks out of one of the doors, we watch him go into the bathroom, and move quickly.

We walk in the bathroom and lock the door, staring back at Arthur. He automatically knows what's going on and tries to scream, but we knock him out with a hard hit to the head before he could do anything that would drag attention.

Feliciano makes sure the coast is clear, and when it is, we run out quickly, me carrying Arthur over my shoulder.

When we return everyone is there, getting the chair that we are tying Arthur up in ready. I place the passed out boy in the chair, and we make quick work of the ropes, tying them in a way that a pair of scissors/knife will have to cut them in order to  
get them off.

Feliciano looks over to Matthew, who was just looking down, not moving "how's the blonde?" He asked, but the voice he said it in made it clear the didn't care. Lovino pulled a part of Matthews hair harshly, making him gasp in pain "quiet, has barely moved"  
he pulled a different part, this time harder "didn't eat the food I gave him" Feliciano walked in front of Matthew, standing with authority.

"Why did you not eat the food we so nicely have to you?" Feliciano asked, but Matthew didn't move. This obviously pissed Feliciano off, so a hard slap came to the side of Matthews face, snapping his face to the side.

"Stop!" Arthur commanded, and Feliciano's eyes narrowed "I don't take orders" he growled, Arthur didn't seem affected though, instead glaring back at him "neither do I" he groaned back, and Feliciano walked over to him "we've captured you so you should  
show some respect before I beat it in you like I did Matthew!" Feliciano yelled, but once again Arthur wasn't affected.

"My father was a pirate and his fighting spirit was pasted on to me! So I will never listen to orders given to me or summit to anyone!" He yelled, and Feliciano slapped him across the face "forget about your father! He isn't here for you anymore! He gave  
you away just like all of our parents did!" Another slap "he gave you away because you weren't the son he wanted! He gave you away because you were weak and couldn't protect yourself like your brothers could!"

Arthur didn't say anything back, too busy staring in horror at the fuming boy in front of him. His eyes turned dark again "you're one to talk about weak when your parents gave you away because you couldn't do anything right and were completely useless-!"  
a fist hit the side of Arthurs head with intense strength, and Feliciano pulled out his gun, pointing it at the blonde.

He put his finger on the trigger "I figured that you would be obedient" Feliciano's eyes turned insane and evil.

His sadistic side.

We all waited for the sound of a gunshot, but it never came.

"Please don't hurt Arthur."

I small voice said, and we turned to see Matthew looking up, tears running down his face "please don't hurt Arthur, I will take whatever pain you want to inflict on him" he told the brunette, and Feliciano lowered his gun, looking from Matthew to Arthur.

Arthur shook his head quickly "no Matthew, please don't do that, I can take the pain" he begged the other blonde, but Matthew didn't even give him a glance, as he was staring Feliciano in the eyes.

Kiku stepped up "may I make a suggestion Feliciano-san?" He asked and Feliciano nodded "I propose that we return Arthur tomorrow and we can keep Matthew a few more days, I'm sure Francis will drink himself sick by then" Arthur turned sharply "that's why  
you're doing this" he realized, and Feliciano nodded "we're wondering how long he can last without both of you."

Francis's POV:  
Wine bottles were scattered around me, all empty of the alcohol that was in it before.

I couldn't see straight, but I still continued to drink, not caring about the loud knocks at my door "Francis please open the door! I know Arthur and Matthew aren't here but you have us!" Alfred begged, yet I didn't answer.

'How long until they go away?'

I question myself, taking another big swing of the wine, drowning the rest of the bottle and grabbing another from beside me.

There was a total of 10 bottles.

7 empty.

3 full.

The knocking and begging didn't leave and in another 5 minutes I got sick of it, so I picked up my last two bottles and jumped out of my window, with the goal to get to the park I would always go to when I was younger.

When I arrived I looked up, sky was filled with many stars, as the park didn't have many lights so I was able to see more, and the only light I had was the moon.

"Francis!" I similar voice called out, and I froze, turning behind me.

A young girl was walking towards me, smiling brightly at me "hello Francis" she greeted, and for a second the world stopped spinning.

"Joan?"

Ooooo

Joan has entered the picture

How interesting

Damn Arthur made a big mistake in talking back to Feliciano

And we got a little background of everyones parents

This has gotten quite exciting, да?

Well!

Until next chapter!

~Tyler-Elizabeth


	12. Chapter 6

Francis's POV:  
My eyes were wide in disbelief.

"H-How are you here?" I asked, and she smiles, running up and giving me a hug "that doesn't matter" she runs a hand down my cheek "all that matters is that I am here right?" A tear drops from my eyes as I nod.

"Yes, that's all that matters."

Toris's POV:  
"Edward how's it going?" I ask my brother through the video chat "it's going good, me and Ravis are still living and eating" Ravis shows up behind the glasses wearing boy "hi Toris" he says, and I wave.

Feliks sits down next to me "do you know where that money is going to end up?" He asks, and Edward types something on his computer "no, but I did manage to get you another 10,000" he looked back at us "you're welcome."

Ravis comes back "how were you going to get it anyways? It would likely end up somewhere you couldn't get to it" Feliks shrugs "we were, like, going to wing it" Edward glares "you can't just 'wing' stealing money, especially that much" he tells us, but  
Feliks shrugs again.

"Anyways, the money is sent through the secret email I gave to you, just get it on a credit card or cash when you can" he instructed, and Feliks pulled up the mailbox, seeing the email "like, thanks Edward" Edward smiled "just helping my brother and his  
boyfriend out."

With a final goodbye, we hung up the call and turned off the computer, sitting back on the couch.

Feliks looked at me "I wonder how Elizaveta is doing."

Elizaveta's POV:  
"A is for ass that's what you gotta get, B is for bitch that's who you gotta hit, C ain't important, but D is for the dick" I loudly sang in boredom, laughing "the ass I want is Roderich's" I sigh, thinking about the hot Austrian.

Roderich lived here for about a year, and in that time we became sorta like lovers, but he left, although we never lost contact.

"The dick I want is obvious" I giggle "and the bitch I'm gonna hit is Gilbert as soon as I get my hands on him" I clinch my fists "I need my fraying pan to beat that fool."

I loudly groan "this is so boring!"

Alfred's POV:  
A hard metal object came in contact with my head "ow!" I yelled, bringing my hand up to rub my head. I recognized the object as a frying pan "Elizaveta what the fu-?" "Where is she?" Emma hissed at me, and I turned to see the pissed looking girl.

"Who?" I questioned and Emma raised the frying pan "Elizaveta, you captured her" I narrowed my eyes "what the fuck? We didn't capture anybody, much less Elizaveta" Emma shoved a paper into my hands "what about this then?" I opened the paper.

'We couldn't get to axis, but we could get to you. Let's hope Elizaveta doesn't try anything because we aren't being very forgiving right now.  
-Alfred'

I look back at Emma "I didn't write this, Feliks did" She lowered the weapon "how can you tell?" She asked and I shrug "I've seen his hand writing before" she just stares at me, trying to detect a lie, but she couldn't because there wasn't one.

"So...Feliks framed you for kidnapping Elizaveta?" I shrugged "seems like it, I guess they wanted to include another gang in the fight" I stretched "well I need to go try and find Matthew and Arth-" I stopped, realization hitting me at another person  
missing.

'Francis.'

Emma looked at me in confusion and I began to walk away quickly "I need to go, bye Emma! Have fun finding Elizaveta!" I yell as I begin to run away, pulling out my phone.

"Hello?"

"Yao do you know where Francis is?"

"No, aru, I haven't seen him since last night."

"We need to find him, I hadn't heard anything and I'm pretty sure he was heavily drinking last night."

"Do you know where he could be? Me and Ivan will begin to look, he is calling Kat and Natalia as well."

"I don't have any idea, but I will start looking around the neighborhood."

"We will call if we find him."

"Ok, bye."

I hung up the phone as I turned the corner to our street.

'God damnit Francis where could you be?'

Tino's POV:  
Me and Berwald walked down the street hand in hand, trying to have a small and relaxing couples walk.

But of course something stopped it from being relaxing.

I spotted the familiar hair of Francis laying on the ground in the grass next to the forest tree line. My motherly instinct turned on and I rushed over to him, seeing he was passed out.

From the heavy smell of alcohol I could tell he was out cold because of heavy drinking.

Berwald walked up behind me "what should we do?" He asked "I don't want to just leave-" I was cut off by him muttering something in his sleep.

"Joan..."

I turned to him, eyes wide at the name.

Everyone knew of Francis's dead love.

Out of the corner of my eye, with perfect timing, I saw Alfred running "Alfred!" I yelled, and his head turned. I pointed at Francis and his eyes widened, quickly running over here. He looked relieved at the sight of the Frenchman "finally I found you"  
he bent down next to me "thanks for finding him Tino and Berwald, I got it from here" he told us, and we nodded, walking away from the blondes, turning only once to see Alfred picking Francis up.

Arthur's POV:  
This was a mistake.

I ran at the highest speed I could, trying to get back to my house, hoping Alfred and Francis were there.

'I don't think Axis are following me.'

My mind went back to Matthew, who I had to leave behind.

'Oh that poor boy.'

~flashback, still Arthur's POV~  
The only person watching us was Kiku, who just stared at us with zero emotion.

Matthew was completely silent and still, having not moved in about 20 minutes now.

I could see the two holes in his feet and the cuts and bruises covering his body.

'Feliciano must have been really mad, what did Matthew even do?'

I looked behind me at the door, feeling the ropes that bound me to the chair.

'I can escape this, I can get help.'

And that's exactly what I did.

~flashback over, still Arthur's POV~  
I reached my street and checked behind me, luckily no one was after me.

'Now I know where Matthew is so we can attack the building and save him, Alfred is going to kill Feliciano.'

At the thought of the American I see him carrying Francis, the other 4 allies members closely behind. I speed up "Alfred!" I yell, gaining his attention. He turns, eyes wide at the sight of me. He quickly hands Francis to Ivan and runs to me, I stop in  
front of him, breathing heavily from running.

He gives me a little time to catch my breath "I...know where...Matthew is" I get out in between breaths, looking up at him, then behind him at the others.

My eyes land on Francis, who is passed out in Ivan's arms "what happened?" I ask, sadness filling my system at the sight of him "over drinking, found him in the park near the forest" he explains, and my eyes turn sad.

I run past Alfred to the other 4, looking at Francis.

Kat looked to me "he was mumbling about Joan" she told me, and I put my hand on his cheek "let's get him in his bed, then I will tell you where Matthew is."

We get him in his bed, and I tell them where Axis is keeping Matthew.

The condition he is in comes back to me.

I look at Alfred "he was a bullet wound in each foot and is covered in cut and bruises" I warn.

I've never seen more rage on Alfred's face once I told him this.

Even Ivan looked a little scared of him at that moment.

"I'll kill those sons of bitches!"

I don't know what this authors note should say

So until next chapter!

~Tyler-Elizabeth


	13. Chapter 7

Ludwig's POV:  
"GOD DAMN HIM!"

Feliciano yelled, punching the wall. He turned, glaring at the blonde tied to the chair, starting to walk towards him, knife in hand. Matthew shook, trying to lean away from the fuming Italian, but he couldn't since he was tied down.

Lovino placed a hand on Feliciano's shoulder "calm down bastard" he commanded "I never thought I would say this about someone in another gang, but he's had enough and you need you back off" Feliciano glared at the command, but put the knife down, turning  
away from Matthew.

Feliciano sat down in a chair next to Kiku "you better be happy that I'm not going to do anything else Matthew Williams" he hissed at the blonde, who just looked down.

The door suddenly slammed open loudly "axis you have some guts to kidnap Mattie and Arthur" Alfred growled, pointing a gun at Feliciano.

Feliciano glared, standing up "shut your ass Alfred Jones! You can take him back!" He yelled, pushing the chair Matthew is seating in towards him, making it fall over.

Alfred ran over, taking out a knife and cutting the ropes. He picked up Matthew, giving Feliciano I look that had more hate than I've ever seen, sending chills down my spine.

Kat walked over, taking Matthew from Alfred's arms.

'I guess Kat is stronger then I thought.'

She glared at us "kick their asses Al" Alfred nodded once in understanding, and Kat walked away with Matthew, leaving the building.

Alfred put away his gun "let's go Feliciano Vargas, fists vs knifes" he challenged, and Feliciano put away his gun, grabbing two knifes "let's go Jones" as soon as he said that Alfred ran at him, hands in tight fists.

Natalia's POV:  
Lovino rushed at the two, trying to help his brother, but I got to him before he could reach Feliciano and Alfred, cutting his arm. I saw Antonio run at me out of the corner of my eyes but Ivan landed a solid punch to his face, which stopped him.

Gilbert tried to help as well, but Yao stopped him this time with a hit in the head with his wok, knocking him out.

Yao's POV:  
It was me against Kiku, and a small part of my heart was filled with pain at this "so it is me against you brother" Kiku said, and I nodded "it seems so Kiku" he took out his katana, and my grip tightened on my wok.

He ran at me, trying to slice my leg, but I was too fast, leading him to miss. I swung my wok, but he ducked right before it hit him, taking another swing at me, cutting my cheek.

My hand went to my face, as I looked in disbelief at Kiku, looking at my hand which had blood on it.

My eyes narrowed at him "that was a mistake aru" I growled. I swung my wok at his face, and this time it hit its target, making his head snap to the side.

"I hate fighting you" I swung again before he could regain his senses from the last hit, fully knocking him out "but I will defend my gang no matter what."

Matthew's POV:  
I was left alone after faking falling asleep, and when I knew Arthur, Francis, or Kat wouldn't come into my room anytime soon, I jumped out my window, taking out my phone and dialing the one person I could turn to for time away from everything.

"Hello?"

Matt answered, and I sped up my walking, pain shooting up my body with every step.

"Hey Matt...do you think you could meet me where we usually do?"

The line was silent for a moment.

"Sure, I will be there in a few minutes...do you want me to bring the stuff?"

"Please do it, I need it."

"Alright, be there soon."

He hung up, and I put away my phone, hoping that no one noticed I was gone. I reached the forest, walking through it to a small clearing with a large flat rock in the middle.

I sat down on it, sighing.

'Everything hurts.'

"Mattie?" I opened my eyes as Matt sat next to me, weed pipe in hand. He looked me up and down "what the fuck happened to you?" He asked "axis kidnapped me and I pissed them off" I took the pipe from his hands, getting it ready to smoke.

His eyes narrowed "where are they?" He growled, but I just began to inhale the smoke "don't worry about it, Alfred is taking care of it" I take another inhale, handing it to Matt "I just need some time with my friend, smoking weed" I emit, and he inhales  
some of the smoke as well.

(I don't know how weed works so I might fuck it up)

We sit in silence, relaxation starting to set in as the minutes go on. Soon some tiredness kicks in for me, and I can tell it's hitting Matt as well.

I sigh, realizing something "Alfred will be pissed" he turns "he doesn't know about me or the weed huh?" I nod "yeah he doesn't know anything" I take another drag of the smoke "you can come home with me, I'm sure Allen won't mind."

Allen is his brother, who happens to live with him in the next town over.

I look up, noticing it's getting dark "we should probably go" Matt takes the pipe from me, and I try to reach for it to take it back, but he moves it farther from me "no more Mattie" he commands, taking my hand "let's go, you can deal with your gang tomorrow"  
I lean against him, feeling quite tired "sounds good to me."

We arrive at his house, and as soon as I walk in I can hear moans from one of the rooms. Matt walks over and bangs on the door "Allen! Mattie is here so go to Oliver's house if you two want to fuck!" Matt yells, and the moans stop, Allen opening the door  
after a minute, glaring at his brother.

"Why do you always have to ruin my sex" Allen asks, and Matt rolls his eyes "just go to Oliver's house" he commands, and Oliver joined Allen at the door "but Francois is there" he said "I don't give a fuck, Mattie is here and neither one of us wants to  
hear you two going at it" Oliver narrows his eyes "swear jar right now" he points into the room.

"To hell am I putting any money in that thing" he grabs my hand "I'll give you two 5 minutes to get out" he walks past the room, dragging me with him into his room.

I lay down on the bed, fully dressed. He shakes his head "no, sit up, I'm going to dress your wounds" I do as told, sitting myself up. He grabs a first aid kit, pulling up a chair so he sat in front of me. He opens the kit "take off your pants, shoes,  
and shirt" he commands, and I nod, standing to remove the clothes.

It doesn't bother me to undress in front of him.

I sit back down, and he takes my left foot "shit, that little fuck shot you in the foot" he inspected it "I don't see the bullet so we probably shouldn't try to remove it" he inspects my other foot "same with this one."

He begins to clean the wounds, wrapping them tightly, and moving on to do the same with the rest of the cuts.

He's done with all of them in 20 minutes, giving me a shirt and pants to wear to bed. The shirt is way too big, but the pants happened to be the ones I brought over here once and forgot to take home.

I lay down in his bed, and he climbs in next to me, about a foot and a half of space between us.

"Night Mattie."

"Night Matt."

Matthias's POV:  
"Ok so let's go over the plan one more time" Lucas says, reading over the paper "Tino will spy on Ivan, Natalia, Kat, and Yao tomorrow night, then the next night he will spy on the other four" he looked up at Tino "got it?" Tino nodded, and Lucas continued  
"from there we will decide when and where we will attack them" he looked up again "everyone understand?" We all nodded.

"This will be quite fun." (Matthias)

Sorry if the weed part is incorrect, I tried my best

Yeah I know I said this book wouldn't have any drugs but I learned that apparently Matthew smokes weed

And decided to add it in the book (they are smoking Indica by the way, one of the types of weed)

I also added Matt, Allen, and Oliver, but they won't be mentioned a lot

So you USUK fans, there is your USUK

I think that about sums up what I wanted to say

So!

Until next chapter!

~Tyler-Elizabeth


	14. Chapter 8

Matthew's POV:  
"Shit Mattie you gotta get up it's 8:30!" Matt yelled, shaking me, waking me from my sleep "huh?" I opened my eyes slowly "what's happening?" He tried to pull me out of his bed "allies are texting and calling you" my eyes widen, checking my phone which  
said 25 missed calls and 47 missed text messages.

"Oh fuck!" I quickly jump out of his bed, trying to find my clothes, putting them on in record time when I did. Matt also dressed fast, running out of his room, me right after.

We couldn't drive there, so we ran through the woods. Right before the exit Matt stopped "bye Mattie, call me when ya wanna see me again" he gave me a quick hug "bye Matt!" He ran the other direction, me walking out of the woods after making sure no one  
was near.

'What the fuck am I going to tell them!?'

To get to allies territory, I need to run through totally fabulous territory.

'Toris and Feliks probably won't bother me, especially since I ran from the woods.'

With allies territory in sight I sped up, hoping for the best.

With my bad luck, Ivan was right there, he noticed me when I was about 100 feet away, running up to me.

"Matthew where have you been!?" He yelled, shaking me "Ivan stop shaking me, I'm fine" he stopped, but stared intensely in my eyes, making me a bit uncomfortable.

He sighed, pulling out his phone "I'm calling Alfred to tell him you're fine" I look down nervously.

'Shit...better come up with something quick.'

"Alfred? I found him" there was yelling on the other line "calm down, we are by the grocery store" the yelling started again "no you don't have to come here" Ivan rolled his eyes "you are on the other side of our territory, we will meet everyone at you  
guys house" Ivan hung up before Alfred could reply, putting his phone in his pocket.

Ivan grabbed my hand, dragging me towards my house "Alfred was freaking out the entire day and night, everyone was" his words made me feel a little guilty, but not as much as it probably should have.

'At least I got a smoke in and got to see Matt.'

As soon as I could see my house Alfred ran at us, tackling me in a hug, making us fall back, luckily Ivan caught us before we hit the ground. His grip was cutting off my airway, so I struggled to push him off "Al, you're crushing me" I managed to get  
out, and his grip loosened a bit, but it was still hurting my wounds.

Ivan pushed us up so we were standing "where were you?!" Alfred yelled in my ear, and I flinched away "Al stop breaking my ear drums" he pulled away, staring into my eyes "where were you?!" He yelled, a little quieter.

I was silent, not having a answer "I slept in the next city over" it's technically not a lie. He looked confused "why?" I thought "I knew you guys wouldn't leave me alone and I wanted some peace and quiet" technically that's not a lie either.

He was silent, trying to read me to see if I was lying, and thankfully, with my acting skills, he couldn't tell that what I said was a lie.

"You git! We were worried sick about you!" I pushed Alfred away "sorry Arthur" Francis ran at me, hugging me tightly "mon cher where have you been?" I patted his head "slept in the next city over, sorry about worrying you guys" Natalia pushed Francis  
away "damn right you should be fucking sorry, these two dickweeds practically turned the city upside down looking for you!" She pointed at Francis and Alfred.

I scratched my arm, looking away from her. Kat placed a hand on my shoulder "it's ok Mattie, but you worried us."

'I'm glad Kat isn't yelling at me.'

"But if you worry us again I might have to hunt you down with my pitchfork."

'There it is.'

We walked back to mine, Alfred, Francis's, and Arthurs house, Alfred locking arms with me and going a bit faster then I would like. I winced in pain when I was pulled.

'I didn't want to tell them that they have been hurting my wounds, but I should now.'

"Hey Alfred?" He looked back "could you, um, carry me? My feet" realization hit him as he remembered I was shot in both feet. He picked me up bridle style "why didn't you say anything?" everyone looked at me in worry "I didn't want to worry you guys farther  
while y'all were lecturing me" Alfred smiled softly "don't worry about that Mattie, just tell us where you are" he chuckled nervously "sorry if I hurt you when I hugged you" I smile "don't worry about it Alfie."

Alfred set me down on the couch "are you ok with Yao fixing your wounds? He has the most medical experience" Kat crossed her arms "what about me?" I gave Kat a apologetic smile "I would rather a male fix me up, especially since a lot of them are where  
I would need to take my clothes off-."

'Wait...oh fuck! I forgot Matt already did all of that, shit...I don't have enough medical experience to be able to do what he did, and I can't reach my back so what do I tell them!?'

"Matthew? Are you ok?" Ivan asked, sounding worried, I nodded "I just remembered a friend of mine from the town patched me up, so you guys don't have to worry" I gave a nervous chuckle.

'Don't ask anything, don't ask anything.'

"What friend?" Natalia's eyes narrowed "I didn't know you knew anyone from that fucking town" I gulp.

'Acting skills Matthew Williams.'

"Matthew what were you really doing last night?"

'Acting skills Matt-'

"I was staying with a friend."

'Don't mention the weed.'

"How do you know this friend?" I think of a lie "I was in the town on a walk a few weeks ago and I ran into him, he asked me for coffee and I excepted."

'Don't tell them you met him when you happened to find him smoking weed and asked to join.'

It took a minute or two but they excepted the lie, beginning to tell me about their attack on axis.

At 9 o'clock the other four of the gang, Ivan, Yao, Kat, and Natalia, decided to go back to their house, so they said goodbye and left, planning to show up tomorrow morning. Kat hugged me "don't disappear again Mattie" she smiled, and I nodded "got it  
Kat" she left with her siblings and Yao, me watching as they walked down the street.

'...what is this bad feeling I'm getting?'

Tino's POV:  
Berwald hugged me tightly "be careful ok?" I laugh "don't worry Berwald, I'm going to be fine" I kiss his cheek "I always am" he looked unsure, like every time, but nodding, letting go. I stepped away, waving to the four "see you guys later!"

I ran down the street, using dark clothes to my advantage in order to be harder to see in the dark night.

I crossed allies territory, hiding so the cameras couldn't see me.

'Ha, good thing I memorized where all of them are.'

Slowly I make my way to Ivan, Kat, Natalia, and Yao's house.

They think that we don't know where there houses are, but we were able to figure it out for this mission.

It was common knowledge that Yao and Ivan slept with their window open, the reason being unknown to everyone but them. I climb into the room quietly, as I had done stuff like this multiple times, holding my gun tightly just in case I need it.

I crept around their bed.

'They look so peaceful...jeez I'm creepy.'

I looked through the drawers for anything that could be useful, finding nothing but clothes so I moved to the desk drawer, finding only office type supplies and a picture or two.

'Nothing, time to move to Kat then Natalia.'

Cold metal hit my head and I froze up. "Hello Tino, here to become one, да?" Ivan whispers darkly in my ear, and remember my gun, pulling it out and shooting where I believe Ivan's thigh is.

He stumbles back in pain, putting his hand over where the bullet must have hit. He glared up at me, sadist intentions showing in his eyes "you're not playing nice" he swings his pipe at me, too quick for me to duck under it, so it came in contact with  
my head.

In a split second decision, caring only for my safety, I shoot two bullets, one in his shoulder and the other in his stomach. Yao swings his wok, but this time I'm ready, so he misses me, and I shoot one at him, this one hitting his thigh.

The gunshots awoke Kat and Natalia, and I heard them running towards the room.

'I need to run!'

I tried jumping back out of the window, but Kat pulled me back inside by my hair, making me fall to the ground. She readied her foot to stomp on my chest, but I freaked, shooting once in her foot. She backed up in pain, holding her foot in tears.

I tried once again to jump out the window, but this time Natalia got to me, stabbing me straight through the gut. My eyes widened, and time seemed to freeze.

Once I came back I screamed, I screamed so loud I'm sure the entire town could hear. Natalia pulled out the knife, letting me fall to the ground, crying and screaming in pain.

She picked me up, throwing me out the window "leave you little shit, go back to your gang" she took Ivan's gun, shooting me in the back.

I did what she said and ran as fast as I could back to my house.

'Berwald, Nordics, save me.'

~flashback~  
Tino's POV:  
Everyone's eyes were wide "wh-what?" Xiao Mei questioned, and Natalia shrugged "I meant what I said, killing doesn't bother me" she wrapped her arms around Ivan "hurt my brother and sister and I will not hesitate to hurt you back."

"I will murder you without batting a eyelash."

~flashback over~  
Tino's POV:  
Emil noticed me first, most likely having come outside when they heard my screams and the gunshots. His eyes widened, showing a rare amount of emotion, running at me at full speed. I fell to my knees "Tino!" I look at him with tear filled eyes, Emil was  
pushed to the side by Berwald, and he picks me up, inspecting me "what happened?" His voice sounded panicked as he desperately tired to stop the bleeding, but no matter what he did, it didn't stop.

'...this is it...'

Berwald's POV:  
Tears filled my eyes and I looked at Tino, his eyes began to close, and I shook him "no no no Tino you need to stay awake" I cried, and his eyes opened a bit "I love you Berwald" his eyes fully closed, going limp in my arms. I shook my head in disbelief,  
feeling his chest.

Tears streamed from my eyes "Tino you need to breath!" I held him close, staining my clothes with blood "don't die wife, I need you" none of us talked, just sat in the road. Lucas put his hand on my shoulder "Berwald, he's gone" his voice held sadness,  
but I refused to believe it, even though I knew deep down it was true.

Emil pet my hair in a comforting type way "what do we do now?" I tightened my hold on Tino "revenge" I said darkly, mind being filled with homicidal desires.

I looked up at Matthias and Lucas, then to Emil "hurt my wife, hurt any of my gang" my voice goes dark, evil sounding "I will murder them in cold blood" my eyes return to Tino, who looks so peaceful "and I won't bat a eyelash as they take their final  
breath."

DON'T KILL ME!

*raises axe* I have a weapon!

*pulls out Terrel-Ernestine* I GOT THIS PERSON AS WELL!

*Terrel-Ernestine pulls out knives* you owe me something if I have to protect your ass

*me* never mind! *pushes them away* piss off you little shit! Asshat

Anyways, don't kill me, I had to do it

My baby had to die

I sound so fucked up saying that

Probably because I am

Well!

Until next chapter!

~Tyler-Elizabeth

(Get ready for violence)


	15. Chapter 9

3rd person POV:  
After Tino stumbled away from the house, the other three stared at Natalia in horror, knowing what she had just done and what it will cause.

Natalia didn't care about the stares, but what this will cause didn't cross her mind, as she was too blind with rage to even care.

Alfred's POV:  
The annoying sound of my alarm blasted in my ears, and I flipped over, wrapping myself in my blankets. "5 more minutes" I groaned, turning over when I realized that it was someone calling and not my alarm clock telling me it was time for my morning run.

I look at the person calling in confusion.

'Ivan? Why is he calling me at this time?'

I answer, putting the phone to my ear.

"Yeah?"

"Alfred! Thank gosh you picked up!"

The voice of Yao yelled, so loud I actually had to pull the phone away from my ear.

"Yao what happened?"

He didn't answer, instead he began yelling at someone on the other side of the line.

"Alfred you need to get over here right fucking now! Get Arthur, Matthew, and Francis! Natalia made a mistake and we need you guy-!"

"No I fucking did not!"

Natalia yelled, and I guessed she stole the phone from Yao.

"Alfred please come over!"

Ivan yelled, sounding in pain, which made me quickly stand from my bed, still in my Captain America pajamas, and run out of my room. I banged on Arthurs door first "get up get up!" I yell, going over and doing the same to Matthew's.

A angry Arthur slammed open his door "what do you want you git?" He yelled, and I grab him by his shoulders, shaking him "something is wrong Arthur Kirkland!" I yell back, opening Francis's door and dragging him out of bed.

His purple eyes snap open "what is happening?" He questioned as I drag him out of his room "we need to get to their house!" I slam open Matthew's, hitting him with the door.

He backs up due to the force of the hit "Alfred what the fuck?!" He yelled angry, and I pushed him to the living, the other two blondes following us "Natalia did something and Ivan is in pain!" I stopped pushing Matthew, noticing that Francis was going  
slow.

I run back to him, picking him up "woah?!" He questions, wrapping his arms around my neck as I run out the door and down the street. I hear the footsteps of Arthur and Matthew behind me, but I would have continued running even if they didn't follow.

'Something is very wrong, I can feel it.'

Their house enters my vision and I set Francis down, running at my top speed the rest of the way.

'Is Ivan ok? Is anyone else hurt? What the hell did Natalia do?!'

I slam open the door, probably breaking it in the process, running towards Ivan and Yao's room, where I guessed they were. I open the door and see Ivan, Yao, and Kat sitting on the bed, Ivan's shirt and pants off and Yao's pants off.

Ivan had bandages on his thigh, stomach, and shoulder, Yao had bandages wrapped around his thigh, and Kat was wrapping ones around her foot.

Natalia sat on the windowsill, watching me with a cold dead stare.

The look made goosebumps cover my body, fear entering my mind.

'What happened? Natalia is never like this to one of us, actually I've never seen her give a look so evil to anyone.'

Kat looked at me, tears in her eyes "Tino died, Natalia killed Tino" she turned to her sister "you fucking killed Tino!" She tried to stand, almost looking like she wanted to attack her younger sibling, but she wasn't able to due to her foot.

Francis drops to his knees beside me, looking in disbelief at Natalia "how could you?" He says, and Natalia stabs the bloody knife into the windowsill next to her, giving us a cold glare "I told everyone that I would hurt anyone that hurt my siblings,  
he hurt my siblings, I hurt him" a loud punch sounds from my left and I turn to look at a enraged Matthew.

His eyes turned to Natalia "you can't kill people Natalia!" He yells, tears filling in his eyes "you know what will happened now Natalia?! Nordics will come after us! THEY MIGHT MURDER ONE OF US!" His voice raised in anger, eyes catching fire.

Natalia dropped the knife, realizing what could happen to us "Berwald...Berwald...BERWALD WILL KILL ME!" She began to breath heavily, looking as if she couldn't take in enough air.

We all knew we had to be careful and hidden now, because we knew what will happen.

Either Matthias will murder Natalia, or Berwald will rip Natalia to shreds.

3rd person POV:  
Matthew left after Natalia began freaking out, running to Totally Fabulous territory. Feeling the need to tell everyone about the death, as it was very important.

Toris's POV:  
"Liet Matthew is in our area and he's running fast!" Feliks yelled, dragging me inside the house. I begin to shake "Fe-Feliks, what were those gun shots for?! Who was the one that screamed?!" I yelled, following Feliks inside to grab our swords. We run  
to the door with our swords, ready to defend ourselves against Matthew if we need to too.

"Feliks! Toris!" The voice of Matthew yells, and we turn to see him running down the street to us. We ready our weapons, but Matthew doesn't stop running towards us, and I notice he doesn't have his hockey stick and that he's crying.

I lower my weapon, Feliks does the same when he sees me doing it. Matthew stops about 5 feet from us "he's dead!" He screams, and I freeze, Feliks doing the exact same.

Feliks turns to me, then Matthew "who is?" He asks "Tino! Natalia killed Tino!"

Tears formed in my eyes, and I grabbed Feliks's hand, not believing what I knew was true.

Tino was dead, and I knew one of the allies would be next.

Let's just hope it ends there.

I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SO LATE AND SHORT!

I'm gonna try and update more I promise!

Also this book hit 25,000 words not counting authors notes! ? ﾟﾎﾉ?

I got nothing else

So!

Until next chapter!

~Tyler-Elizabeth


	16. Chapter 10

3rd person POV:  
The next day, every single member of the gangs (plus a few outside the gangs, for an example Matt) knew about Tino's death. Allies were more aware of the people around them than they have been in their entire life, each making sure to be with Natalia  
24/7.

Nordics didn't show up to school, and no one knew exactly where they were.

Which made everyone even more scared.

Elizaveta and Lili almost attacked Natalia when they found out, but the other members of R.T.G.B were able to convince them not too, as they told them it was Nordics job to avenge Tino's death.

Everyone was nervous to know what will happen next, and who of Allies will be killed, and when. Ivan guarded Natalia with his life, never letting her be alone.

But he missed who they were actually going after.

Emil's POV:  
I've never seen any of them this mad, scratch that, they are ready to murder...especially Berwald, who normally looked unemotional and a little scary.

He showed more emotion then I've ever seen, and now that I'm seeing him actually showing it, I really wish he would go back to how he normally is, even though I knew that wouldn't ever happen again.

We told Peter and Ruby at 7:00 their time, the time we know they wake up for school, and they both broke down in tears.

Peter is Arthurs little brother and he used to live with Arthur, Francis, Alfred, and Matthew before this all started, as no one else could take care of him.

Peter didn't like Arthur, so he would often come stay with us. Even though they were only a few years apart, Berwald and Tino looked at Peter as their son, and Peter looked at them as parents because they took care of him, and us as uncles.

When the gangs started, Arthur called his brothers and sister in the UK because he didn't want Peter to get hurt, so Peter was forced to go to the UK to live with them.

He still kept in touch with us, but couldn't call very much. About a year ago, he told us about Rudy, who moved to the UK from Australia, and how they began dating.

Ruby became more or less like family.

"Kat."

Matthias said, bring me out of my thoughts "we will go after Kat, they won't expect us to go after her" he suggested, and Berwald nodded, continuing to sharpen the knife in his hands.

Berwald decided that since Tino was killed with a knife, Kat would be killed with a knife.

That didn't freak us out, it's his plan that scares us.

It's one of the most violent things I've ever heard, and this will cause more pain for Kat than all the pain she's felt before combined.

Lucas pointed to one of the buildings on the map "that's where you will do it, that building is abandoned and soundproof" he looked at Berwald "we will take care of the rest of them" I step up "what if they want revenge?" I ask, and Matthias grips his  
axe tightly "we've already lost a member, we aren't losing another, I'll kill all of Allies if I have to" he promised.

The tone of his voice seen a small spark of fear down my spine.

'We will never be the same again.'

~time skip~  
Berwald's POV:  
The three dragged a knocked out Kat into the building we planned "drop her, she is my problem now" I pulled out the knife, sharpened multiple times. They nodded, dropping her without a care "we will guard the area, Allies will not bother you" Lucas told  
me, taking out his sword, Emil doing the same.

I gave one nod in understanding "good luck Ber, don't hold back" Matthias said, and I gripped the knife "her sister killed my wife, she will be in much pain" I promised, and they walked out of the building.

'Now to wait for Kat to wake-'

"Ber-Berwald?" A scared voice said behind me, and I turn to the now awake Kat, who was backing up from me. She looked at my hand, noticing the knife and paling at the sight of it "ple-please don't do this" she begged, looking at me with tears in her eyes,  
but I wasn't affected by it.

She is dead no matter what she does.

(The next part is a very dark part of my mind, if you do not like violent death scenes you can skip this next part)

I walked towards her, and she tried to back up away, hitting a wall.

"Allies wi-will find you" she threatened, but I didn't listen, forcing her hands above her, holding them against the wall. I stared deeply in her eyes, watching as they filled with even more fear.

I raised my knife, her eyes watching it, and I stabbed it in her side with as much strength as I could.

Normally, hearing screams of pain scare me, and I hate hearing them...but now...all I want is to hear more.

Tears fell from her eyes like a waterfall as she cried and screamed loudly, hurting my ears they were so loud.

I wasn't done there though.

I threw her on the floor, her head hitting the floor with a loud and sicking 'crack'. I sat next to her, staring down at her with a sicking grin on my face.

"Yes Kat...scream and cry...just like how my wife did when your idiotic sister stabbed him."

Once again I put as much strength as I could into a stab to her shoulder, the two stabs cover the ground below her in blood. She tried to get up, but failed with her injured shoulder.

I didn't stop there, I repeatedly stabbed her in the thigh, hitting the same place over and over again.

Her screams grew louder if that was even possible, and hundreds of tears ran down her face as she cried out for me to stop.

The feeling this gave me was one I've never felt before, the power I felt and the adrenaline was overwhelming, the feeling encouraging me to continue.

I laugh loudly, taking the final stab to her gut where Tino was stabbed "I see why your siblings don't care about murder" I twist the knife, cutting across her stomach through her body, her screams getting quieter as she gets closer to death.

(The dark part is over I guess)

I give her a insanity filled smile "it feels amazing to kill" her eyes open a little "would Tino want you to kill Berwald?" She whispered, closing her eyes as I stare in shock.

Her chest stops moving, and the feeing drains away, turning into disbelief "I avenged him...but...what have I done?" I drop the knife, standing up and backing up against the wall "Ivan, Natalia" I begin to breath heavily, feeling like I couldn't take  
in enough air "I killed Kat, their sibling, they will kill me" I slide down the wall, looking at the ceiling "or worse, they will kill Matthias, Lucas, or Emil" I pause "this will become a chain reaction, they will murder us one by one now...or we  
will murder them one by one."

I look at Kat, who is covered in her own blood.

"Please don't let any other Nordic die, if they are going to kill one of us...I want it to be me."

Wow two updates in two days?!

That's crazy but awesome!

Ok, so, sorry about how gruesome that murder was

I got inspiration from reading about different murders and what the murderers talked about after them

(Something I research sometimes ^)

Also, Ruby is Wy just so you guys know, it's the name I picked for her

Anyways!

Until next chapter!

~Tyler-Elizabeh


End file.
